


En algún lugar entre la piel y los huesos

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Dismemberment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Misogyny, Murder, Necrophilia, No Romance, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Skinning, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Violation, Violence, multiple murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Una gran parte de la culpa siempre estaba en el pasado. Salpicada como sangre, aquí y allá.(Fragmentos de la vida tortuosa de Sakumo, Dai, Kakashi y Gai)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Sakumo/Original Female Character(s), Maito Dai | Might Duy & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, NO lo lean si no toleran estos temas ni son mayores de edad.   
> Conforme avanzan los capítulos, el contenido de violencia aumenta.   
> Este contenido no es apto para gente sensible, puede resultar altamente ofensivo.  
> No apruebo ninguno de estos actos, no lo fomento y nada debe ser imitado o reproducido.   
> Lo escrito aquí es pura ficción. Los escenarios son ficticios.  
> Esto NO es una historia romántica ni de ninguna clase de aventura.   
> No lo utilizo como un medio de propaganda para ningún acto atroz.   
> Nada de esto debe tener un impacto en la vida real. Los escenarios y las situaciones descritos son sin la intención de referir u ofender a nadie.  
> En caso de entrar en conflicto con alguno de los casos, por favor, no leer.

_[A los seis años, el destino de Kakashi se escribió con letras de sangre.]_

_~Hatake Sakumo~_

Había sido su decisión. Lo había hecho mientras miraba el fuego, bocanadas de humo elevándose sobre las maderas, pequeños ruidos afuera que parecían recitar alguna especie de sombría y lúgubre canción.

No había estado pensando demasiado en ese momento. No en algo en concreto. Sakumo no pensaba en la manera en la que el hombre delante de él lo miraba, no en sus compañeros, y obviamente, tampoco en la misión.

Se había recargado en contra de la silla donde estaba sentado. El cielo afuera estaba despejado, amplio y muy negro como la tinta con la que solía escribir en el papel nublado entre la luz caída y mortecina.

Lo que Sakumo había pensado en ese instante era incierto. Una decisión entre decisiones, la vida de sus compañeros o terminar exitosamente la misión. No había otros lados a los cuales mirar.

Era demasiado fácil matarlos. Siempre era demasiado fácil matar a alguien. La carne era blanda, se partía, los cuellos siempre habían sido especialmente endebles debajo del pequeño y delgado pliegue de piel.

Los humanos mueren fácilmente. Es algo que Sakumo sabía. Había matado toda su vida; hombres, mujeres, niños. Manchas de sangre en sus dedos mientras hundía su espada y sacaba las tripas. Sin parpadear, siempre sin mirar atrás.

No fue diferente entonces en ese momento, los cuellos blandos levantados, la forma de la mandíbula apretada que dejaba expuestas las venas y las cicatrices de batallas anteriores, seguramente enfrentamientos sin gloria, olvidados como los nombres de los enemigos, de las pilas de carne putrefacta que Sakumo había dejado atrás.

Él pensó en el olor de la sangre, como lo haría un perro. Lo percibió, volaba entre las paredes de esa habitación casi tan profundamente como la duda y el miedo.

Sus encías se apretaron con ansias, la hendidura de sus uñas parecía querer rascar su espalda en busca de la pequeña daga que brillaba ansiosa por cortar y derramar.

Estaba ansioso por matar, lo estaba casi lujuriosamente. El sonido acuoso de la sangre, el calor sofocante del interior de los cuerpos, entrañas hirvientes que se ceñían alrededor de sus manos como una red, demasiado similar a una penetración sexual, pero en todo su cuerpo, en sus estómagos, en sus palpitantes pechos abiertos como piernas extendidas.

Eran débiles y torpes, lo eran como lo habían sido muchos, tanto como los niños que él mismo había destrozado y aplastado debajo de la suela de su pie, en contra de las piedras, cesando sus ruegos y sus voces al golpear sus cráneos diminutos contra algunos troncos y postes. Habían sido cientos, ¿o miles? No llevaba un conteo.

Entonces, cuando aquel hombre se paró delante de él y le dijo su propuesta, Sakumo había querido reír.

Pero él no lo había hecho. Su cabeza había dado una vuelta. Él podía relajarse incluso entonces, mantuvo sus manos sueltas a sus lados, lánguidas, sin pretender tomar un arma que lo ayudara a defenderse o sobrevivir. No hacía falta.

Los miró atentamente por unos momentos mientras ellos temblaban como ratas cobardes y predecían su muerte. Las sombras largas se balanceaban en la pared, sus labios apretados en ruegos que no exteriorizaban, bocas firmes que aguardaban el momento para suplicar piedad.

Dejó que sus ojos rodaran sobre la habitación, por los rostros expectantes y de apariencia pétrea, por el pequeño fondo donde ardía una hoguera amenazante y por la ventana donde podía mirar la salpicadura cuajada de estrellas.

Su cabello largo se arrastró contra el piso. El sonido de la barredura de la hojarasca medio quemada, polvo levantándose con el movimiento lento de su cuello, levísimas gotas de sudor.

El hombre delante de él respiró profundo y se tambaleó pretendiendo lucir amenazante. El cuadro abatido de su rostro lo traicionaba, sus ojos secos y estáticos, el movimiento de la curva de sus pestañas como patas negras de repugnantes insectos muertos.

Sakumo había descansado su cabeza en contra del respaldo de la silla, su cuello sobre el filo de la madera, lo hacía pensar en lo fácil que se los estaba poniendo, como un condenado a la guillotina, esperando a que la curva afilada bajara del cielo y partiera su cuello en dos.

Pero era una tontería, al final de cuentas. Ninguno de ellos tenía el poder de matarlo, no tenían oportunidad en contra del Colmillo Blanco, no eran más que patéticos pedazos de moscas que morían bajo el concepto de su propia torpeza.

Él disfrutó entonces del eco vacío de la amenaza, el sonido del fuego, las estrellas arriba que saludaban y se iban detrás de las nubes, el preámbulo casi dulce que lo dejaba arrastrarse más profundamente a la ignorancia de alguna especie de racionalidad.

Eran listos, sin embargo, tenía que darles eso. Eran estrategas asesinos, imbéciles traidores y cobardes que se escondían detrás de un sucio plan. Demasiado bajo incluso para cualquiera. La inmundicia de capturar rehenes y negociar, la amenaza de unas vidas por otras, el falso diálogo, la diplomacia absurda sobre un intercambio equivalente entre los dos.

Sakumo podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos al otro lado del cuarto. Sentía sus presencias, escuchaba el ruido de sus corazones apretándose detrás de las cuerdas que los presionaban y frenaban como peces que han mordido el anzuelo y se sacuden inútilmente afuera del agua.

Él sabía la verdad del asunto. Ser capturado es un sinónimo automático de degradación. La muestra pura de la debilidad y la torpeza, una deshonra, los convertía inmediatamente en estorbos que causarían problemas para los demás. Armas nuevas de los enemigos. No eran diferentes al borde afilado de un kunai.

Lo había visto innumerables veces antes. El protocolo, la manera en la que se debía de proceder cuando tu equipo era capturado, y dentro de la cabeza de Sakumo se escribía el único y obvio plan: _quémalos vivos, mátalos a todos._

En otro momento, Sakumo hubiera escuchado su voz interior. No podía rescatar a sus amigos y derrotar a los enemigos al mismo tiempo. Era imposible incluso para él.

Moverse entre ellos les daría tiempo de dar la orden, un solo movimiento fuera de lo que estaba establecido significaba el corte directo en la piel de sus camaradas, una muerte dura y eficaz.

Entonces Sakumo tenía que matarlos a todos juntos. Encendería el fuego, rompería el cuello de los tres más cercanos y luego saldría disparado por la ventana para no volver a atrás.

No era difícil imaginarlo, nadie iba a detenerlo, nadie iba a saberlo y tampoco nadie lo juzgaría por eso.

El golpe certero de los puños, las salpicaduras de sangre aquí y allá, repartidas entre el fuego mientras los ojos inertes observan atentamente la piel derretida de sus camaradas. Luego serían polvo, pensaba, y si no lo hacían, solo bastaba con encajar su espada en sus blandos cuellos, hacia adentro, como si fuera una delicada caricia que los hacía callar.

Pero Sakumo miró a las estrellas y no pudo hacerlo.

Levantando la vista encontró las manchas redondas de la luna contra las hojas de los árboles, el rastro seco de las huellas de sus manos en el tronco de un árbol, brillando con el resplandor del fuego de la cabaña, oscuras y aglomeradas como marcas de quemadura sobre la piel.

Y Sakumo había pensado en otra cosa. Debajo de la piel, más allá de las costillas que se marcaban en su cuerpo detrás de su uniforme, Sakumo pensó en la risa delgada de Kakashi.

La línea de sus ojos pequeños, el peso casi nulo de su cuerpo diminuto en sus brazos. La suavidad de su piel, infantil como el golpe agudo de un cascabel. 

Sakumo sabía que no tenía que pensar en eso, no debía pensar en el momento en el que tenía que llegar a casa de nuevo, no quería pensar en que hacía unos momentos él mismo había sacado las entrañas de un niño, la mancha de su sangre revolviéndose contra el fango del piso.

No significaba nada, por supuesto, ni ese niño ni ninguno de esos enemigos que ya esperaba ansioso poder escuchar sus crujir sus huesos.

Pero Sakumo pensó en eso de todas maneras. En el ruido de los pies de Kakashi, en la montaña de cadáveres que había cerca de una base enemiga a la que Sakumo llegó hace casi seis años y encontró el cuerpo putrefacto de su mujer.

Ya había moscas en sus ojos cuando la encontró. Sus miembros deformes y retorcidos a los lados, las lombrices negras entre sus labios, afuera de su pecho entreabierto, los párpados pegados y sus pestañas largas que bien podían ser antenas de cucarachas.

Tantos años siendo un asesino no le habían servido de nada cuando se paró delante de ella, de lo que quedaba de ella.

El asco se mezclaba con la tristeza, la incredulidad flotando aquí y allá mientras todavía contaba las moscas que rodeaban sus mejillas pálidas y se preguntaba qué había sido de sus dientes y en donde podría estar lo que faltaba de su lengua mutilada.

Ella no pudo mirar a Kakashi de vuelta. Su unidad había sido emboscada, habían sido prisioneros junto a aldeanos de los alrededores, capturados por días, torturados, _violados_.

Ella estaba desnuda, como todas las demás mujeres. El vientre expuesto donde alguna vez había estado su hijo. Había quedado solo un círculo rosado de bordes naranjas que se diluyó con la lluvia y se batió contra el piso.

Cosas como esas no detenían a un ninja. Jamás. Sakumo había seguido peleando, había seguido matando y nunca se había preguntado qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de dejarlos morir ahí hubiera habido una orden diferente, si el Hokage hubiera elegido rescatar a sus camaradas, si su esposa hubiera podido volver a casa.

Y no lo había hecho, no hasta ese momento.

Vagamente, recordaba que más de uno de sus compañeros tenía hijos. Algunos de la edad de Kakashi, otros más jóvenes, otros más grandes. ¿Qué sería lo último que sabrían de ellos? Salieron un día, no volvieron jamás.

Era así como vivían los ninjas después de todo, miras a los que amas ir y venir de la aldea, hasta que un buen día simplemente ya no regresan. 

Ninguno de esos niños tendría que saber nunca que le hicieron esa propuesta, jamás sabrían que Sakumo les prendió fuego a todos juntos, que se quedó a unos metros escuchando sus gritos, que respiró el olor de su carne quemada mientras esperaba a que no fueran más que polvo, hasta que el fuego se hubiera ido y él hubiera vuelto para asegurar sus bajas.

Ellos no sabrían nunca si su padre seguía respirando entre una prisión de carne carbonizada, no tenían que enterarse que Sakumo les había dado el golpe de gracia mientras lo último que veían sus ojos horrorizados era el brillo de su espada.

Y aun así, Sakumo solo pensó en la entrada de su casa, en el goteo de la lluvia a través de la ventana y la sonrisa de Kakashi mirando a su madre volver de su misión, de esa misión de la que nunca volvió.

No sabe que hubiera hecho él de der el Hokage. Tal vez también hubiera elegido lo mejor para la aldea, o tal vez no, tal vez la hubiera rescatado inmediatamente, en realidad.

Pero no había sido el Hokage, no entonces y no lo era ahora. Él solo se había quedado de pie mientras Hiruzen palmeaba su brazo para consolarlo, pero su gesto ni siquiera cambió cuando el cuerpo descompuesto de la madre de Kakashi pasó delante de sus rostros, goteando sangre podrida, atrayendo moscas, rígida como cualquier otra piedra.

Casi de inmediato le habían prendido fuego a ella y al resto de los cuerpos. No dejaron que se llevara su cadáver. _Es muy tarde,_ dijeron. Y solo miró atentamente el pedazo de cuero seco derritiéndose.

Entonces casi escucha el chirrido de las entrañas de su mujer cuando sus camaradas gimen al otro lado. No hay voces, solo ruidos suaves y jadeos, el timbre patético de algún animal.

Entonces fue como si hubiera estado esperando esa oportunidad. Era como si mujer estuviera todavía al otro lado, recta como un tronco mientras algunos hombres todavía se contorsionaban arriba de ella. ¿Todavía tendría lengua para entones? ¿La habrían violado cuando todavía podía rugirles en la cara e insultar?

No importaba demasiado ahora, ciertamente.

Así que Sakumo se inclinó un poco y trató de olvidar su cara pálida, sus labios agrietados y abiertos, el blanco transparente y fantasmal de su cuerpo exangüe y la manera en la que sus brazos deshilachados se sacudían a los lados.

Pero Sakumo siempre había sido blando. Lo fue entonces, mirando el fuego y el sonido metálico de las palabras de Hiruzen, y lo fue cuando Kakashi nació y él lloró, y lo fue siempre, incluso con las manos batidas de sangre de desconocidos. Su corazón siempre había sido demasiado suave, indistinto.

Por eso cree que tomó esa decisión, por la imagen suspendida de Kakashi en el pasillo de su casa, por el olor del té que nunca terminó, por las palabras de la enfermera cuando sacaron el cadáver de su esposa y al remover los bordes doblados de su vientre perforado le dijeron que había estado embarazada. Llevaba mucho tiempo secuestrada, saber si era suyo o no…

Bueno, no tenía caso pensarlo.

Sin embargo, él cree todavía que lo haría. Tomarla, regresarla del lugar del que nunca debió marcharse en realidad.

_Fallé en protegerla,_ piensa todos los días cuando observa el sol, su brillo demasiado similar al fuego de esa hoguera, su calor inquietante como una maraña de gusanos revolviéndose en su espalda.

Entonces se movió lentamente hacia el hombre y sus dedos descansaron en el borde de la silla sin buscar su espada, sus piernas extendidas al frente en relajación.

_“Quiero libre a mi equipo_ ”.

Una sonrisa disuelta se asomó del hombre, un suspiro sincronizado de todos los demás cobardes presentes, el aullido de sus colegas como viejos lobos adoloridos, el olor de la piel quemándose, los gusanos todavía rascando la piel, el rictus de sus manos en ansiosas zarpas, como su buscaran la mitad faltante de su lengua entre las bolas de papel.

Ahora Sakumo piensa en eso mientras se sienta lentamente en el centro de la habitación.

La sensación de la espada fría contra sus dedos lo estremece, la forma delgada del metal, afilada por sus propias manos, alineada sobre sus brazos como si todo este tiempo hubiera sido parte de su cuerpo, otra mano, la extensión de sus dedos. 

Su cuerpo se tensa cuando la sostiene delante de su rostro. El reflejo de sus ojos parece lejano y nublado, una figura pesada, el espejo patético y deforme de alguna vaga y lisa expresión.

Él la había llevado a todos lados junto a su cuerpo, la había visto partir la carne con facilidad, largos cortes medidos que podía hacer con los ojos cerrados en un movimiento sutil y rápido, elegante, limpio, casi demasiado misericordioso para tratarse de las escorias con las que solía luchar.

Ahora parece más pesada de lo que recuerda, torpe, deslucida, se tuerce entre sus dedos incómodamente cuando Sakumo la alinea a su pecho y la punta pincha suavemente el borde desnudo de su piel.

_Escoria como tú debería estar muerta._

Sakumo piensa en esas palabras, es ahora en lo único que piensa, en realidad.

Volver a la aldea con un equipo vivo y una misión arruinada se había vuelto lentamente en su maldición.

La gente olvidaba rápido, se daba cuenta, ellos no conocían el agradecimiento. Cientos de glorias opacadas por una derrota, una decisión que parecía lo suficientemente mala había terminado en un error atroz. Lo consumió.

Ahora Sakumo suspira y la piel de su pecho se aprieta contra el filo de su espada. Un pequeño punto hirviente, la revoltura casi nauseabunda de las tripas que se retorcían en su interior como si pidieran salir.

Él no puede continuar viviendo ahora. Había fallado. La debilidad lo había orillado a una equivocación fatal y él había decidido egoístamente. Era un imbécil.

Sus propios compañeros le habían dado la espalda, sus ojos reclamándole haberlos dejado con vida, el disgusto en sus rostros apretados, el desprecio de la gente golpeándolo con más fuerza de la que Sakumo hubiera podido recibir alguna vez.

¿Cómo había podido terminar así? Abandonado, sin honor, rechazado por haber cometido una tontería impulsiva.

Le había fallado a la aldea, le había fallado al Hokage, a las personas que creían en él, y lo había hecho del mismo modo en el que le había fallado a _ella_.

Cerrando los ojos, Sakumo piensa en esa decisión, en la esperanza estúpida de mirar a otros reencontrarse con su familia, en su sueño imbécil e idealista de los niños satisfechos, en su cobardía al no poder permitir que murieran. Al no dejar que murieran. Al no matarlos con sus propias manos cuando pudo hacerlo sin problemas en realidad.

Pero ahora cargaba con las miradas llenas de odio, una mirada que solo se le daba a la basura en el piso, un rechazo tan bruto y antinatural que lo dejaba temblando en la esquina de su oscura y solitaria habitación.

Sentía asco por sí mismo, desprecio, vergüenza, no había manera de definir el sentimiento que se acentuaba en su pecho, que se agrandaba con su aislamiento, con la decisión del Hokage al quitarlo de misiones, con las cosas horrendas que murmuraba la gente de él.

Se odiaba. Tanto como lo hacían los demás.

Había llorado tanto estos días, se había encerrado en su habitación oscura sin comer, sin dormir, sin hacer nada más que reprocharse a sí mismo, sin hacer otra cosa sino repetir lo que le habían dicho hasta que lo había creído.

Era una escoria, un cobarde, ellos tenían razón.

No había un lugar entre los vivos para él.

No había manera de enmendarlo, ni con todas las misiones del mundo, ni con todas las disculpas, ni con todas las lágrimas, solo la muerte, solo la sangre escurrida entre las tablas, desde afuera de su ser.

Al mirar por la ventana, Sakumo espera encontrar las estrellas como aquella noche.

Él quiere ver los pequeños puntos y pensar en Kakashi, en sus livianas manos sobre su cuello, en su risa, en su rostro pálido y su cabello fino y blanco brillando contra la luz naranja del sol.

Pero las estrellas parecen ausentes esta vez. Enormes nubes negras crecen afuera como gigantescos monstruos que lo acusan, que se suman a su vergüenza y a su desesperación, que se hacen otro peso más sobre la depresión y la ansiedad que lo mantenía hundido en su locura y en su crisis, que se hacen parte de su prisión.

La empuñadura ahora está tibia debajo de sus dedos temblorosos, el metal rígido debajo de la tela como costillas en un pecho flaco y liviano, el filo todavía tambaleante en la palma de su mano.

Kakashi no lo puede detener esta vez. Nada puede. Ni la idea de que un día fue hermoso y pequeño, ni el hecho de que él volverá a casa en algún momento y no lo encontrará. No lo hace él ni el olor del té que nuevamente no pudo beber.

Sostiene la espada con sus dos manos para aumentar el agarre, la piel cede lentamente antes de cortarse, adentro sus órganos se reorganizan como si pretendieran huir, la sangre siendo bolas de coágulos, lo hace pensar en la forma de su cuerpo cuando esté muerto, lo hace pensar en si se verá tan azul y repugnante como un día lo hizo su mujer.

Con eso en mente, con el sonido del primer llanto de Kakashi y la risa de su esposa, Sakumo hunde la espada en su cuerpo, profundo, para no darle una oportunidad de sobrevivir, para no buscar arrepentimientos infructuosos a mitad de una agonía sinsentido, para no arrepentirse, para librarse de sus errores y perdonarse.

Él espera que Kakashi lo haya odiado tanto como él. Que lo desprecie, que no lo soporte al punto de que no le haga nunca falta, al punto en el que entienda que todo esto sucedió por él.

Cayendo en contra del piso, Sakumo siente su sangre caliente huyendo a borbotones en un charco que se seca lentamente.

El eco lejano de una gloria muerta, la luz de las estrellas entre los relámpagos lo hace pensar en que pudo haberse despedido de Kakashi, en que pudo haberlo acompañado a la academia una vez más o pudo haberse detenido en la puerta bajo la lluvia mientras veía su rostro sonreírle desde el final del pasillo.

Demasiado tarde.

Su boca escupe sangre, la saliva suavemente rojiza lo hace pensar en la mancha de sangre en el tronco, de los cráneos rotos, de la sangre pálida y oxidada de los que mató.

Y matar era tan fácil.

Los humanos mueren fácilmente, incluido él.

Sus párpados pesan entonces, el aliento se escapa lentamente mientras los latidos de su corazón se suavizan en su pecho y Sakumo sostiene la respiración.

A través de la bruma de su visión, perdiendo la percepción del suelo y las dimensiones de su alrededor, Sakumo espera poder encontrar del otro lado a su esposa, repuesta, viva, cálida y abotagada como la última vez.

Y en el último momento, cuando ya no tenía aliento y solo quedaba un dejo lejano de lucidez, lo último que Sakumo mira es una mano podrida arrastrarse en el suelo, pálida y azul, huesuda, venas vacías de sangre y llenas de pus agitándose hacia él.

Lo último es el horror del infierno, el pánico de saber que una vez eligiendo la muerte no puedes volver a tomar la vida nunca más. _Me lo merezco_ , piensa. Era lo correcto para una escoria como él.

Delante de su cara el rostro desfigurado de su esposa, sus ojos arrancados por los cuervos, lágrimas de sangre desde huecos negros sin fondo marcando caminos grotescos por su mejillas hundidas hasta humedecer su cabello mugriento. Sin párpados, sin labios, solo montones de gusanos y la bola amorfa de un feto colgando entre su vientre abierta.

_Terror._

Pero Sakumo ya no puede gritar.

Lentamente, la cortina de la muerte se desliza y lo deja atrapado con el monstruo de esa mujer dentro de la misma habitación.

Y la risa de Kakashi suena solo una vez más. 

_Perdóname. Estoy muerto._


	2. Chapter 2

_[A lo largo de su vida, lo único que le ha quedado claro es que los rangos no significaban nada en realidad]_

_~Maito Dai~_

Todos sabían que Dai era un fracaso. Lo sabían desde que era un niño, desde que entró en la academia y no se graduó hasta que fue muy mayor.

Dai lo supo mucho antes que ellos, lo supo desde el momento en el que nació, desde el instante en que su propia madre se burló de él y le dijo que se rindiera con eso. _Tu tonta cara combina con tus tontos sueños._ Y ella lo golpeó en la cabeza y le dijo que se dedicara a trabajar.

Pero Dai no se rindió con eso, él fue en contra de los deseos de su madre, él fue en contra de los que no creían en él. Se levantó temprano y corrió por las calles, y delante de la tumba de su padre le prometió enorgullecerlo.

No era difícil pensar en ese momento que hubiera podido hacerlo. Hubiera podido enorgullecer a un muerto que en vida no había sido sino otro fracaso, un ninja de bajo rango que había muerto patéticamente como un cebo en la guerra anterior.

Dai no aspiraba a nada más que a eso. Un ninja cualquiera, como su padre, lo suficientemente bueno como para no morir antes de la mayoría de edad.

El fracaso como shinobi fue su pase directo. Esfuerzo sinsentido, humillación, vergüenza, rechazo, asco. La lista seguía, Dai se la sabía de memoria como se sabía los nombres de los héroes, como se sabía las ranuras en el nombre de su padre, como había aprendido a dar las gracias y sonreír.

Pero Dai guardaba secretos como lo hacían muchos. Una manera de hacerse fuerte, una manera de poder llegar a donde nadie había llegado jamás.

No había nada más entretenido que un idiota que se cree listo, al igual que no había más diversión que alguien fuerte fingiendo ser débil, solo para variar.

Él sonrió orgulloso y arrogante para sí mismo a mitad del bosque, donde nadie lo conocía, donde nadie lo miraba, donde nadie podía apreciar el rugido de la quinta puerta explotando a su alrededor.

Fue demasiado fácil entonces, levantarse entre los grandes jounins, caminar entre ellos con orgullo y sin vergüenza mientras se burlaban de él, mientras lo insultaban y se reían, mientras inventaban apodos sobre su físico, fuerza, o alguna otra tontería que no se detenía a escuchar.

Dai sonreía orgulloso debajo del toque negro de su bigote. Pensaban que estaba loco, ¿quién podría sostener tanta vanidad cuando no era más que un triste genin? ¡Y a su edad!

Pero mientras Dai avanzaba en las calles lanzaba miradas curiosas a sus rostros, a sus expresiones, a los delicados y finos cuellos como tiras de cisnes, frágiles, dúctiles como el pequeño pabilo amarillento, quebradizos como el tallo de una delicada flor.

Sus manos se movían ansiosas a sus lados. Sería tan fácil matarlos, sería tan sencillo colocar sus dedos gruesos sobre alguno de ellos y girar un poco, no más allá de la segunda puerta, ni siquiera valían la pena.

Había algo mágico entonces, el hechizo de la mentira y la falsedad cuando Dai aparentaba debilidad, cuando parecía impresionado con otros, cuando tomaba misiones patéticas para alguien que se suponía que era patético, para alguien que atrapaba gatitos en la calle con las mismas manos que estaban listas para quebrar y matar.

Qué fácil sería entonces poder detenerse un momento en la calle, esperar en silencio a alguno de los hombres que lo molestaba constantemente, llamarlo hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente mezclado en la oscuridad y luego hundir sus dedos en su cuello, tan delgado como el papel.

Pero Dai no quería hacerlo. Reírse entre dientes era mejor, sonreírles mientras solo él conocía la verdad, mientras la imagen de sus cuerpos descuartizados seguía guardada detrás del charco de sus ojos negros, muy adentro.

Cuando Dai alcanzó la sexta puerta estuvo ahí esa mujer. Una mujer cualquiera, delgada, con pequeños ojos en su rostro redondo, sus hombros juntos como las alas de un pajarito, el pequeño toque lacio de su cabello negro e insípido.

Su piel seca y maquillada, olía a perfume barato, pinturas baratas, el vestido extremadamente liso pretendiendo pasar como algo bueno y fino, como si la postura correcta pudiera ocultar todas las grietas y los agujeros, la tela demasiado despintada y desbaratada, que bien podía ser un trapo sucio y viejo.

Dai se había reído con ella. Le había contado chistes, anécdotas, lo alabó a los extremos como quizá nadie lo había hecho, la amó como nadie la amaría, y destacó sus bellezas que a su edad no eran más que atributos un poco decaídos, lejanos a lo que hubiera sido la plenitud de su juventud.

No era más que una rosa en decadencia. La cintura marcada en el vestido como si estuviera orgullosa de su extrema delgadez, esos muslos como varas quebradizas, los dedos con suaves manchas, aquí y allá.

Su risa delgada y aguda encandilaba sus oídos de todos modos, los pechos un poco planos y flácidos asomándose de su escote eran como dulces rancios. Pero Dai podía amarla así, porque ella podía amarlo de la misma manera, aun si era un fracaso.

Fue la prueba más digna y verídica de la entrega del amor. Cualquier mujer se hubiera ido con un fuerte jounin, pero solo esa frágil y casi seca flor se hubiera podido ir con él.

Dai la tomó del brazo, se llenó los pulmones de aquel perfume ácido y lanzó suspiros sobre su cabello escurrido y largo como la cera de la vela deshilachándose tristemente hacia la base.

En la cama la poseyó con amor. Un tacto dulce y curioso, casi infantil. A Dai le recordaba a un hermoso atardecer sobre el espejo del mar, el movimiento de la marea. Él la besó y se rió, guiñando un ojo. Su risa seca y hueca como si en realidad fuera una tos.

Le gustaba sentir sus pechos blandos contra su rostro, pegándose a su piel por el sudor mientras ella lo montaba y disfrutaba, su cuerpo hacia arriba, la garganta descubierta, la saliva que tragaba de ella y ella de él, la piel engañosamente tersa.

Ella se quedó a su lado esa noche en el piso de su casa triste y pobre, abrazados, las mantas debajo de los brazos mientras él le regalaba un beso en el cuello y acariciaba su cabello.

Sentía que con un movimiento en falso, la podría lastimar.

Dai no estaba sorprendido cuando ella regresó unos días después. No estaba impresionado por el exceso de lápiz labial, ni siquiera notó su cabello peinado a otro lado ni tampoco las tablas remarcadas de su falda despintada y deslucida. La imagen viva de algo que ha entrado en descomposición.

Pero ella se levantó nerviosa y tensa, sus manos gastadas de costurera se posaron en su vientre. Dedos largos y demacrados como las varillas de su techo roído a la mitad.

Un hijo venía en camino. Un hijo de dos perdedores, de dos fracasos e intentos de algo, de dos lados que nunca habían sido más que una piedra a la que parecía inútil sacarle brillo, algo que se le había pasado sin aviso su mejor momento para resaltar.

Era una mala noticia realmente. Lo era para cualquiera en su condición, para cualquiera que no tuviera más de tres cuartos, para cualquiera que no fueran ellos dos.

Ella lloró, sus lágrimas regándose en su pechera blanca demasiado infantil, sus pies pequeños y apretados en sus zapatillas viejas, diminuta como alguno de esos gatos que él había bajado de un árbol. 

Dai, sin embargo, sonrío y la abrazó. Entre sus brazos la llamó por su belleza sin igual y adoró su ternura que en realidad no conocía. Sus palabras dulces, sus mentiras con una suavidad practicada que la hizo asentir y decirle opacamente que lo amaba.

No lo hacía ninguno de los dos. Pero Dai miró al frente y quiso al bebé. Era lo único que podía ofrecerle aquella mujer antes de su extinción, el último aliento de una flor que estaba en sus últimos días de primavera antes de la llegada del sofocante invierno, donde podría morir congelada aun colgada en la rama del árbol, patético. 

A Dai se le había ocurrido en un momento que podía confiar en ella lo suficiente. Serían una familia, estarían juntos y se amarían y criarían a su hijo y ninguno de ellos tendría que morir de forma inesperada en una guerra porque ninguno de ellos iría a una guerra para empezar.

Siguió practicando como siempre entonces, atorado y frustrado en la sexta puerta mientras el vientre de su mujer se abultaba, mientras los días pasaban y él seguía perdiendo el tiempo en la aldea haciendo cosas absurdas mientras imaginaba aun a los jounin muriendo debajo de sus manos, sangre brotando, dientes faltantes y uñas quebrándose.

Pero Dai era un gran actor. Un buen hombre si tuviera que decir algo. Alegre, animado, lo suficientemente listo y amigable como para mantener enamorada a su mujer, para convencerla de que él era un tesoro desperdiciado, algo demasiado sagrado y tierno que ella procuraba desviviéndose todos los días cuando daban las seis.

A sus espaldas, Dai todavía jugaba con las puertas, todavía jugaba a ser débil, todavía se paraba delante del Hokage y cargaba con su rostro mentiroso mientras esperaba una orden de bajo nivel, mientras sus camaradas morían, mientras gente más débil iba a misiones arriesgadas que él muy bien hubiera podido hacer.

Dai estaba convencido de sus propias mentiras a esas alturas. Nadie podía creerte si no lo hacías tú mismo. El débil charlatán, hablador, un eterno genin que cargaba cajas de supermercado por las calles para ganar algunos centavos. Era un hombre bueno y honrado. Incluso si en realidad no era bueno, o un hombre, en realidad.

Cuando nació su hijo, Dai pretendió establecer un vínculo con su mujer. Le mostraría su secreto, lo merecía, iban a estar juntos por siempre y se amarían y amarían los dos a Gai.

Luego, en aquel pequeño pueblo donde ella lo había llevado, Dai se paró a mitad del bosque, el temblor en las manos de su mujer se acentuaba tanto que temió porque pudiera tirar a su bebé.

Hizo estallar la fuerza entonces, probó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua, el dolor sordo como el fondo de una botella, la piel como lámina abriéndose y la luz juntándose sobre sus ojos luminosos y abiertos.

La mujer lo veía asombrada, por supuesto. Dai se reía, orgulloso, solo unos momentos antes de que pudiera comprender el fondo de aquella reacción, del temor, de la traición, de la negación.

Ella se alejó y lo acusó de cosas que eran ciertas. De lo egoísta que era, de la manera en la que podía subir de rango, ganar más, ayudar a la aldea.

¡Ayudar a la aldea! Dai quiso burlarse de ella con esa voz metálica y desarticulada que no tenía nada de humanidad. Las puertas todavía brillaban en su piel cuando se acercó a ella, cuando ella corrió y él la alcanzó.

Él solo quería que lo entendiera, que escuchara, que bajara la guardia mientras él le explicaba entre bromas tontas e inocentes porque guardaba esa técnica, porque debía callarlo ella también, y porque tendría que ser eso el regalo más especial para el hijo que habían tenido entre los dos.

Sí, ese era su plan, por eso, cuando sus dedos se engancharon en su cuello y lo rompió, él se sorprendió.

Sus manos recogieron ansiosamente a Gai. Era frágil y pequeño, todo su cuerpo entero era como un núbil cuello que podía terminar en una figura plana debajo de la fuerza de sus dedos.

Se apagó lentamente como una luciérnaga entre la oscuridad. Cubrió a Gai de besos mientras le pedía perdón y le pedía guardar el secreto. El cuerpo de su madre se enfriaba rápidamente al lado de ellos, sus piernas siempre delgadas y desagradables permanecían abiertas en una pose extraña, le resultó casi cómico, un último chiste para terminar.

Con las manos expuestas cavó un hoyo. Nadie la buscaría ahí, ni siquiera los lobos. Sus dedos llenos de tierra arrastraron el cuerpo un poco hasta dejarla entre el fango, la línea amarga de sus labios perdiendo rápidamente el color. Ni siquiera sintió deseos de darle un último beso. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrir su cara, un poco cansado de su expresión desgarbada.

Tomando a Gai en brazos ensució su manta de tierra y lodo seco. ¡Sin sangre! Muy pocos jounin lograban eso. Fue un punto por el que festejaría hasta el día final.

Dai regresó a la aldea con su pequeño bebé en brazos. Él lloró frente al Hokage cuando le dijo que su mujer había sido secuestrada, lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas y cruzando su garganta empaparon la manta barata y azul de Gai.

Gai no lloró un solo momento, no buscó a su madre, no parpadeo ni siquiera cuando Dai inició una búsqueda con algunos compañeros y familiares de ella.

Y Dai buscó ciertamente, él se tragó su cuento casi como si hubiera podido pasar en realidad, tanto como se creía su debilidad y se conformaba con su fracaso. Al final, destruido y miserable, volvió a casa con Gai, el último fruto de aquella flor de pétalos vencidos y deshidratados. La recompensa de sus piernas de pistilos, la miel de sus tobillos amoratados que habían resaltado entre la tierra cuando la sujetó de ahí y la arrastró entre el fango.

La había enterrado con el mejor de sus vestidos, aun así, se había arañado y desgarrado en el momento final. Un poco lamentable. Demasiado poco, casi pensaba que merecía algo más.

Pero Dai se olvidó de ella tan pronto como se recostó con Gai al centro de la habitación y sus pequeñas manos como botones prometedores de rosas se engancharon en su barba negra y tiró de ella.

Tenía que empezar ahora otra vez. Con Gai, para Gai. Un hombre con el orgullo invencible, bueno, fuerte de espíritu. El padre que no había tenido, la madre que su mujer no hubiera podido ser.

Y Dai tomó su mentira como había tomado un día los hombros diminutos de gorrión de su mujer, como un hada del bosque, quería pensar que había podido encontrar un lugar en el más allá.

No había entonces mejor actor que aquel que vivía atrapado en su escenario hasta grabarlo en sus huesos. Renovado y noble, siempre inocente y con las manos limpias de sangre, Dai se movía a la torre Hokage y saludaba y agradecía, toleraba las burlas y los insultos con una sonrisa.

Era alguien alegre que buscaba la justicia y amaba la vida. Gai creció en sus faldas, un muchacho tan listo y valiente que por momentos parecía ver a través de las grietas de sus mentiras, cuando no comprendía porque Dai solo ignoraba las risas, cuando lloraban abrazados dramáticamente sobre algo tan dulce y emotivo que parecía calentar demasiado su entusiasta corazón.

Pero Gai no era como Dai. Nunca lo fue.

Su pequeña imitación sonreía por ahí y decía sus frases, lanzaba pulgares mientras se desvivía en entrenamientos que iban más allá de cualquier expectativa o capacidad.

Gai era fuerte. Auténticamente fuerte. No necesitaba una excusa entorpecida, no podría ni quería vivir escondido como un mentiroso cobarde al igual que Dai.

De pie entre las ramas, escondido de los ojos de su hijo entre la oscuridad aterciopelada de la noche, Dai abrió las puertas y entendió que era capaz ahora de alcanzar la última si lo quisiera.

El telón cayó. No había más ambiciones para Dai, no había más secretos ni mutismos, no había tampoco más deseos de mantenerse en secreto, escondido como un tesoro que ha perdido su valor con el tiempo. Ahora no tenía nada brillante ni atrayente, una bomba de tiempo que no había sido de utilidad sino hasta su momento final.

No había pensado en su mujer por muchos años, pero ese día, Dai pensó en ella y casi desesperadamente la extrañó.

Una imagen de su cuerpo resquebrajado de cascarón apareció tras el revoloteo de sus párpados. Él no quería pensar en el momento de su muerte, no en las marcas moradas en su cuello con la forma de sus dedos, largas hendiduras como la mordida de una bestia, profundas como surcos en una árida tierra.

Él solo piensa en sus mejillas rosadas, piel pintada con maquillaje barato, seca, polvorosa, brillante y blanca como un agrio y apático payaso que ha olvidado el último chiste que tenía para contar.

La falda que daba vueltas sobre sus flacas piernas. Los dedos de los pies más largos de lo que deberían, resaltando entre sus tacones de punta, su cabello negro y brillante en una curva como una corona absurda en su cabeza.

Dai se da cuenta en ese momento de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre. Esos ojos apagados, la altura diminuta, los hombros agachados y el rostro poco agraciado en un mohín eterno de conmoción y burda expectación.

Y quizá fue por eso que le rompió el cuello, y quizá también por eso se acostó con ella en primer lugar.

Dai sabía que no tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora, no en su rostro demacrado y arrugado, no en el ceño fruncido de su madre, de sus constantes regaños, del silencio de su esposa, de la línea extraña en su cabeza que no parecía diferenciar las cosas que había pasado con una y lo que había sucedido con la otra.

Los cuerpos se descomponen rápidamente. No podía ir a verla ahora, a ninguna de las dos.

Entonces solo cierra los ojos, mira un poco de pasado y otro poco de pura y retorcida invención.

Dai sabe que no debe excitarse, que no debe suspirar en contra de todas esas emociones e imágenes, pero incluso entonces él lo hace.

Él todavía siente los huesos resquebrajándose entre sus dedos como varitas secas haciéndose añicos bajo sus pies. Un tronido suave, como el chasqueo de sus dientes, grava retorciéndose entre la piel pálida y los huesos astillados en una mordida desde el interior de la garganta, partiendo la piel.

No puede contener los pensamientos y abre los ojos en contra de las sombras que lo ocultan. El corazón golpeando su pecho, el cosquilleo de la última puerta como un timbre insistente, como el anuncio de algo que se acercaba lentamente desde el fondo insondable y escabroso de oscuridad.

Dai no quería eso para Gai.

El anonimato, la humillación, el mundo de fantasías que no servía de nada.

Gai tenía que ser mejor que Dai. Él lo era.

La fuerza que demostraba era mucho más de lo que un ser patético como él hubiera aspirado a tener. Gai era mucho más que un triste fantasma, gris y extraño que se escondía en los bosques a practicar, que solo en su imaginación se enfrentaba a sus enemigos, que la única muerte que llevaba a cuestas era la de su propia mujer.

Que miserable se sentía en ese momento, casi arrepentido de su mundo de fantasías, doblegado por las posibilidades que no habían terminado en ningún lugar.

Quizá su esposa había tenido razón, resquebrajada, doblada entre su mano, llena de sollozos molestos. Esa línea una y otra vez.

_Hubieras podido hacer más por la aldea._

_Hubieras podido crecer, Dai, ¿por qué ocultas tu poder_?

Y Dai aprieta los labios y cierra fuertemente los puños a sus costados. Era algo que Dai hacía cuando se sentía frustrado, cuando la línea de sus mentiras parecía frágil, presionar los puños con fuerza hasta que no sintiera los dedos, hasta que la sangre escurriera.

Nada lo diferenciaba ahora de su esposa o su madre. La juventud de la que hablaba se había extinguido, lejana como la primavera, en declive hacia la extinción, una flama un poco azul que parpadea en contra del viento y se pregunta cuánto tiempo podría soportar.

No demasiado, se imagina.

Pero al menos sería el suficiente para enseñarle ese último truco a Gai.

Es demasiado viejo ahora para salir del anonimato, para levantarse en contra del Hokage, para poder recibir alguna especie de reconocimiento por alguien, pero Gai… todavía había oportunidades para Gai.

Quizá fue esa cumbre de casualidades lo que lo llevó al lugar donde estaba ahora.

Quizá fue solo suerte, un pensamiento en el aire o el hueco de un aliento reseco sobre la arena del desierto.

Dai se deslizó de la pequeña montaña donde estaba, la noche cubría apenas el cielo, moviéndose lentamente hacia la derecha.

Había un niño de pie en el borde de aquel lugar, piel pálida y brillante, el cabello blanco y despeinado. Él miraba hacia el cielo fijamente, sin miedo ni vergüenzas, sus ojos oscuros asomándose debajo de sus pestañas negras.

Dai detuvo sus pasos cuando lo miró, ruidosos y pesados en contra del pasto. Sus ojos amplios miraron abiertamente hacia el chico, angostos en concentración cuando aquel niño giró a su costado y lo observó.

No había miedo en su mirada, fría ausencia y recelo, muy poco, casi muerto.

En un movimiento veloz, Dai se movió hacia el chico, el ruido de las hojas detrás de sus piernas, la luna arriba haciéndose un poco más grande y brillante por cada paso que él parecía avanzar.

El chico no retrocedió, no tenía miedo. Con una mano suelta sobre su cadera lo miró sin interés, casi observando a través de su cuerpo grande cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

— Kakashi — por supuesto, el aliento de sus palabras garabateó algo en algún lugar. Él solo ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con desdén desde su lugar.

— El padre de Gai — su saludo disuelto es insípido contra sus oídos. Dai casi se rió de su expresión y de su boca sofocada, más desabrido de lo que hubiera creído en realidad.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo? — a través de la máscara Kakashi apretó los labios. El blanco aterrador de sus ojos se asomó, la forma de su diminuta expresión formando un fastidio absoluto que le hizo sentir un ardor en el fondo de su vientre.

— Lo estoy, no es como que no pudiera defenderme, ¿sabes? — Esa arrogancia en su tono, vacía, sin nada que ofrecer más que un sabor agrio que parece impregnarse bajo la piel —. Deberías tener más cuidado tú, _eterno genin._

¡Ah, ese apodo! Dai sintió su piel erizarse casi exóticamente, esa punzada de adrenalina, como una broma que todavía lo hacía reír, inocente, no algo que en realidad era casi una crueldad.

Dai se ríe suavemente, por supuesto. Se ríe y guiña un ojo, él piensa en que Kakashi es solo un pequeño tonto, demasiado confiado e ingenuo, demasiado arrogante y vanidoso, ciego, perfecto para el acto limpio de un mentiroso.

— Tienes razón, ¡gracias por preocuparte! — le lanza un pulgar y una sonrisa brillante. Hueco, vacío, una lata llena de piedras que se estrella contra el tronco del árbol, que se hunde en el lodo como los tobillos amoratados.

— No me preocupo — los pequeños hombros de Kakashi se encogen, su rostro escondido por la máscara y las sombras, apenas deja una línea debajo de su cabello blanco, una mejilla dolorosamente blanca brillando en su campo de visión —. Después de todo, soy un chunnin.

Tiene que luchar para no reírse. Kakashi ni siquiera parpadea cuando lo dice, está seguro de sí mismo, como si no existiera un punto de inflexión más allá de los títulos.

¿Quién era él, sino Kakashi, el hijo del legendario Colmillo Blanco? El fracaso, traidor y cobarde. ¿Qué significaban entonces esos títulos para Kakashi?

No era más que un pequeño infante lo suficientemente inocente y torpe como para basar su vida en eso, como si hubiera nacido listo para discernir y ser un adulto, como si lo supiera todo solo con leer una etiqueta en el título.

Y qué fácil sería ahora sujetarlo como lo había hecho con su mujer. No harían falta más de tres puertas, un movimiento inesperado considerando quien era. Él todavía podría trozar su cuello y golpear su cabeza en una piedra, manchar de sangre el gris del piso, observar el goteo en su cabello de algodón, y aun así Kakashi lo menospreciaba porque él era un chunnin, porque Dai era un genin, porque un día alguien le dijo que los rangos lo eran todo y él le creyó. 

De todos modos Dai sonríe y lo acepta. Le asiente como si estuviera muy consciente de ello, como si tuviera que recordarse constantemente que era un perdedor y Kakashi no.

Pero Kakashi era un niño, y Dai no.

— Hace un poco de frío — comenta Dai como si tuviera sentido, como si fueran alguna especie de amigos que se han encontrado y han decidido charlar.

Kakashi lo mira a la cara, su ceja se levanta y parece preguntarse si Dai ha perdido la razón, siempre el desprecio radiando. Sus ojos brillantes y aplanados, su boca cerrada, él estaba pensando en por qué Dai seguía ahí en primer lugar.

— ¿Ya cenaste? — le dijo, aunque conocía la respuesta por el endeble tono pardo y deslucido de su piel — Si quieres, puedes venir a casa conmigo. ¡Gai y yo cenaremos comida para llevar!

Kakashi se encogió en su lugar, inclinándose a un lado totalmente incómodo, los ojos debajo de sus párpados ahora, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose como tenazas viejas.

Ciertamente a Dai no le importaba lo que le pasara a Kakashi. No le importaba si estaba solo o tenía hambre. Pero Dai había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para creerse su propio cuento, para sentirse blando con el entusiasmo de Gai respecto a Kakashi, el constante parloteo sobre su asombroso y querido rival.

Un niño apático y traumatizado. Había un poco de morbosa curiosidad, si era sincero, mirar más de cerca, un poco, como si pudiera meter las narices sobre el ataúd de Sakumo solo para chismosear.

Pero los cadáveres se descomponen rápidamente.

Los gusanos no habían dejado nada de Sakumo para entonces, lo habían devorado por completo, habían empezado por sus entrañas, entrando por la herida que él mismo se había hecho como un completo tonto a mitad de su sala.

— Ven, compraremos un poco de _ramen_ , ¿te gusta? — un juego de niños ahora, el convencimiento práctico y formulado, la sonrisa blanca e inocente, confiable y noble, Dai estaba perdido por ahí, detrás de algún automático guiño.

— ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? — la invitación parecía haber aflojado algo en Kakashi. Era un niño después de todo, lleno de miedo y desconfianza, desesperado por una oportunidad, dolorido, abandonado como un perro quejumbroso y sórdido.

— Será divertido, ¡Gai estará muy feliz de verte! — Arrojó sus carismáticas palabras — Además, eres bienvenido cuando que quieras, Kakashi, ¡siempre habrá un lugar para ti!

Kakashi ni siquiera luchó después de eso, bajó los hombros y asintió. Dai lo tomó por uno de sus pequeños hombros de huesos demasiado endebles como cristales.

El tacto frío solo lo hizo darse cuenta de lo fácil que sería hacer lo que él quisiera. Como si tuviera una razón para eliminarlo, como si solo quisiera probarle su equivocación, podía hacerlo si quisiera, una puerta, dos, tres, el brillo, el sonido tosco de los cuerpos, blandos en contra de los dedos, agrietándose como flores que han sido cortadas, pétalos de bordes cafés, tallos quebrados.

Él mira arriba y luego abajo. El infierno tenía que estar por algún lugar, sordo y vacío, lleno de lava brillante y piedras afiladas, el rojo constante del fuego y la sangre regados a partes iguales a través de las cortinas vaporosas del lugar.

Las almas de los muertos tenían que estar en ese averno. De pie, enganchados por la espalda en contra las trampas de carne de las paredes. Dai imagina que Sakumo está en algún lugar de ese infierno, revolcándose entre el fuego, ardiendo mientras alguien le enfunda la espada una y otra vez sobre la misma herida que él mismo se provocó, como un imbécil.

Una sonrisa se asoma de su boca, apenas una dobladura cínica, los labios bailando en fingida complacencia mientras él piensa en esa idea. Los fantasmas podían verlo todo desde su lugar en el mundo de los muertos, ellos conocían los secretos.

Girando arriba, Dai se pregunta si Sakumo lo sabrá.

Se pregunta si lo miró abrir las puertas, si percibe el temblor de sus dedos sobre el hombro de su pequeño y desprotegido hijo.

Él sonríe más fríamente hacía ningún lugar, guiñando un ojo de una manera que parecía pretender llegar a alguien que no estaba presente.

_¿Quieres que mande a tu hijo al lugar en donde estás?_

Dijo al infierno, con las manos todavía quietas sobre el hombro de Kakashi, tirando suavemente de su ropa, sintiendo el escozor fresco de las puertas hormigueando sobre la piel.

Una nueva fantasía aterradora inundando su cabeza, la forma en la que suena la piel hueca, brazos diminutos arañando su muñeca, un movimiento lento. Nadie buscaría a Kakashi en ese lugar, nadie nunca sabría que le habrían quebrado cada dedo, moretones disueltos debajo de la piel extremadamente blanca, el fondo de sus ojos vacíos, dedos enormes marcados en sus muslos cuando fue arrojado entre el lodo, manchado sin misericordia como un miserable, sin honor, como su padre.

Pero Dai no lo intenta ni siquiera, él mira a Kakashi y sonríe, preguntándose si se dará cuenta.

Kakashi no lo hace, se deja arrastrar con sus pequeños pies de niño, inocencia inmadura aquí y allá, quizá un día pueda entender algo de la vida, quizá un día pueda sobrevivir a la muerte de su padre, sonreír. Él está anclado a una tumba temprana y vacía.

Sakumo había cometido un error, era todo lo que podía decir sobre eso.

Y con sus dedos gruesos sosteniendo el hombro tembloroso y huesudo de Kakashi, Dai entiende que no puede hacer lo mismo con Gai.

Él debía dar la vida por las cosas que amaba, no por la aldea, no por política, idealismos, o criterio absurdo que no tenía caso contemplar.

Morir por las cosas que amas.

Bajo tus propias reglas.

No como una rosa olvidada entre el fango como su esposa, no con una daga en el pecho como Sakumo, no como una carnada en la guerra como su padre, sino como un héroe.

Un héroe como nadie.

Una sonrisa auténtica se desliza de su boca.

Morir por una razón que valga la pena.

Morir por Gai.

[...]

Después de todo, morir como un héroe era mejor que vivir como el _eterno genin_.

Cuando Dai encontró a Gai en aquella misión, cuando saltó al frente sin pensarlo dos veces en contra de los espadachines ninja, supo que era su oportunidad para saldar todas sus deudas y mitigar sus culpas.

En el momento en el que sus ojos miraron a Gai, o incluso antes de que pudiera encontrarlo entre la maleza, supo lo que había sabido todo el tiempo.

_Él será mejor. Gai lo logrará._

Con la vista fija sobre el humo rojizo que se iba hacia arriba, Dai casi pudo ver a su madre y a su mujer esperando por él.

Pero él no quería ir hacia ellas, quería quedarse en el piso húmedo, entre los pastos que se quemaban con la intensidad de la octava puerta.

Una tumba, flores, una lápida con su nombre.

Los cadáveres se descomponían rápidamente.

Todos lo hicieron, todos menos él.

Solo quedó una mancha de cenizas en el piso, sin forma, sin gusanos, sin sangre ni podredumbre, sin tierra sobre la cara, sin marcas de lágrimas, sonrisas, sin arañas sobre los huesos sin piel.

Una mentira más allá de la cortina de la muerte, grabada en una piedra conmemorativa junto a los que arriesgaron su vida día a día, como si no se hubiera negado todo ese tiempo a luchar por alguien más.

Pero la gente olvidaba rápidamente.

Dai murió envuelto en una eterna falsedad, como un héroe.

Y la única verdad de su vida es que Dai había amado a Gai como no lo había hecho con nadie.

Lejos, muy lejos, en otro lugar, alguien halló el pequeño y viejo zapato del cadáver de su mujer.

Algunas cosas no se descomponían tan fácilmente como hubiera querido que lo hicieran.

Al final, nadie hizo preguntas.

Nadie nunca miró a Dai y preguntó, _¿por qué era tan fuerte?_

En el infierno, una mano huesuda con una navaja lo tomó del brazo.

Y entre la cortina de su cabello blanco y mugriento miró sus ojos huecos, labios resquebrajados abriéndose parcialmente entre una hilera de dientes amarillos y uñas faltantes, el vientre abierto y partido, las tripas olorosas y nauseabundas brotando entre la hendidura como lombrices hambrientas.

_Sakumo._

Uñas negras entraron en su piel, dedos con venas llenas de sangre estancada y podrida.

Y Dai ya no podía correr ni esconderse, ya no podía mentir.

_Los muertos lo saben todo._

Detrás de él, el golpe de los tacones en punta de su esposa resonaron. El cabello lacio y escurrido de su madre goteando como cera en sus muñecas lo tocó.

_No mueras como yo, Gai._

_No vengas aquí._

Pero Dai no sabe que cada quien tiene su propio infierno.

Y a veces, se juega un papel más importante que el de un simple espectador.


	3. Chapter 3

_[A veces, la peor bestia se esconde detrás de una sonrisa]_

_~Hatake Kakashi~_

Lo que recuerda de su padre es su cabello blanco colgando en su espalda, sus manos rígidas sobre sus costados sosteniendo la empuñadura blanca de su pequeña espada. Caminando en el pasillo de su casa Sakumo se movía afuera, ojos diminutos sobre su rostro serio, una curva hacia abajo que se formaba con sus labios pálidos mientras se diluía contra el cielo recortado, siempre sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Sakumo murió, fue Kakashi quien lo encontró en el suelo. Pálido, exangüe, un cadáver frío y desangrado con los ojos saltones llenos de venas reventadas, manchas de saliva seca en sus labios, dedos engarrotados, piernas tullidas debajo de su cuerpo inservible y pálido. 

Kakashi lo había mirado atentamente, se preguntó si fue la muerte lo que lo hizo lucir tan asustado, pero de algún modo él pensaba que no.

El rictus de la boca de su padre parecía colgar una palabra a medias, recortada entre sus dientes como una manzana mordida, un par de letras masticadas y vomitadas aquí y allá junto a los coágulos de sangre que brotaban de su carne.

Ya ni siquiera estaba tibio. Se había enfriado rápidamente, el viento de la ventana abierta había batido su sangre y la había barrido a un lado como las cerdas de una escoba entre las tablas enfiladas del piso.

Él se arrodilló sobre la mancha de sangre, el líquido apenas mojó su pantalón porque la mayoría ya era una costra seca. Kakashi atrapó un mechón de cabello blanco y lo apartó de su cara, la textura insípida y apagada, era como tocar la paja seca que está a punto de arder en el granero. Un espantapájaros lleno de eso. 

Kakashi odiaba ese recuerdo, lo odiaba porque lo hacía sentir perdido, lo hacía pensar que de nuevo era un niño y estaba atrapado en una casa con un cadáver y un fantasma.

Se había quedado de pie mucho tiempo mirando a Sakumo, grabó en su cabeza cada pequeño pedazo de él, el ancho de su labio inferior, las cejas delgadas, casi transparentes, una forma como diáfanas plumas que podrían salir volando si le soplaba lo suficientemente fuerte.

La escena patética de la familia completa: un niño abandonado y herido, una madre que se había ido hace años, un padre que se había suicidado.

Era casi demasiado triste para considerarse una burla.

De todos modos, Kakashi miró la fotografía de su familia por encima del cadáver, el humor agradable de sus rostros, casi demasiado artificiales, y Kakashi los odió a todos porque parecía recalcarle que todo había sido una injusta mentira que lo había terminado hiriendo solo a él. 

La sangre en el piso se hizo más negra, una salpicadura oscura estancada debajo del cabello blanco donde su cabeza había terminado, las manos finalmente sueltas, el filo de la espada brillando debajo de la bata abierta.

Kakashi odió a Sakumo.

Lo odió, y se odió a sí mismo.

Ahora Kakashi suspira un poco contra ese pensamiento que recuerda más frecuentemente de lo que se atreve a admitir, sobre la forma en la que Sakumo había decidido tomar su vida y había elegido renunciar a ser su padre, sus ojos desenfocados mientras se rendía sobre el piso de su casa, la boca abierta en el último jadeo mortal en una agonía tan patética como dolorosa.

Kakashi no había elegido eso, él trató de olvidar la expresión de su padre, las palabras, el tono brillante de su piel como las alas de un escarabajo que sacaba de entre el pasto.

Sakumo lo había abandonado, lo había elegido conscientemente, no del modo en el que naces aleatoriamente donde no quieres, él había tomado su espada y sencillamente había pensado en que ya no quería ser más su padre, que Kakashi ya no sería más su hijo, que no necesitaban ese vínculo.

Kakashi no estaba impresionado al respecto. Había mirado la pálida piel de Sakumo, las ojeras de noches enteras, arcos enormes en sus mejillas demacradas bastante similares a las hojas secas del árbol moribundo en el jardín.

Con una risa sorda Kakashi simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba que algo pasara, su mano sobre su cadera delgada, los dedos trazando círculos en el aire porque se sentía lo suficientemente asqueado como para tocar a su padre.

Tomó toda la noche en que llegara alguien, el goteo de la sangre se había detenido en algún momento, luego se juntó con el polvo de los días que formaba bolas de pelusa roja.

Un mensajero apareció en su puerta cuando ya había salido el sol. El cuerpo de su padre había dejado innumerables manchas negras, círculos grandes y pequeños, entrelazados, grabados como si la sangre de Sakumo hubiera sido fuego.

Los huesos de sus manos se apretaron cuando pasó una vez más el trapo sobre el piso, el olor del cloro era como humo en su nariz, se quedó ciego largos minutos, reconfortado por la oscuridad abrumadora y el mareo antes de volver a tener que ver esas manchas anaranjadas, lágrimas corriendo entre los espacios de las maderas como la lluvia se deslizaba en su ventana.

Al final puso una alfombra y movió los muebles de lugar.

Y con la casa vacía hubo mucho más espacio para el ataúd. Grande y largo, una cama con paredes de madera brillante en un extenso mostrador desconocido del que se alejó, sabiendo que adentro estaba su padre, atrayendo moscas, con los párpados pegados con goma porque estaba demasiado frío y seco para poder cerrárselos como si tuviera paz.

Con la tapa abierta un hombre esperó a que Kakashi dijera adiós, y si había algo más aterrador y repugnante que ver a su padre en el piso de su sala, era verlo metido en esa caja. Las fosas nasales rellenas de papel blanco, la boca atada con una cuerda sobre la cabeza y aquella gasa entre sus labios como una piedra de argamasa para que no botara las tripas afuera, para que no apestara.

Con la máscara puesta Kakashi hizo un gesto. Incuso con esos arreglos el cuerpo de su padre desprendía todavía un olor, olía a descomposición y mucha sangre arterial revuelta con agua y humo de velas, rancio y viejo, casi demasiado cercano al excremento.

Kakashi, sin embargo, se mantuvo en su lugar detrás de la forma larga del ataúd. Decidió ignorar el olor y su rostro morado porque parecía lo correcto. No podía vomitar en el funeral de su padre, especialmente no podía hacerlo sobre el cuerpo de su padre.

Por qué Kakashi se había quedado al lado del ataúd después de eso, e incluso toda la noche hasta que lo tuvieron que enterrar, fue un misterio que no quiso entender.

Sabía que su padre no volvería de entre los muertos, quizá entonces era eso, tratar de estar al lado de su cuerpo como si compensara algo o de alguna manera algo fuera a cambiar por quedarse de pie al lado de un cuerpo desbaratado y deshilachado, que estaba entrando rápidamente en putrefacción.

Él no era más que carne sin sangre, huesos aplanados debajo del pliegue de la piel. Las líneas de sus manos sobre su pecho, cabello opaco, sin gracia. Se estremeció por su imagen, lleno de ira y asco. Sakumo en silencio no lo miraba, la mandíbula firmemente apretada callaba todas sus palabras no profesadas, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de pegamento seco permanecían ocultos debajo del abanico de sus pestañas de alambre oxidado y reseco. 

Por sí mismo, el funeral de su padre fue un alivio, pero también tuvo la sensación de que no le hubiera gustado llegar a ese momento. 

Había notado a algunos presentes entre las faldas de la revestidura del ataúd, lejanos y regados por todos lados, observándolo en un silencio incómodo y simple, tratando de no mirarlo demasiado como si temieran a que Kakashi pudiera llorar y pretendiera abrazarlos.

No lo hizo. Nunca los miró. En un movimiento hábil y lleno de ira Kakashi clavó los pies en el suelo, tuvo un repentino deseo de lanzar el ataúd de su padre y volcarlo, la necesidad de girar el cadáver afuera, marcas de derrames internos en su cuerpo, tripas brotando, el sonido del cráneo estrellándose y manchando las piedras mientras los ojos se salían de sus cuencas y volaban por algún lugar como canicas huecas.

— Kakashi… — él ladeó la cabeza en contra de la voz sobre su oído.

Gai estaba a su lado, pequeño y con cara de idiota. Él mostraba un rostro desfigurado de dolor, con grietas mugrientas en sus mejillas delatando sus lágrimas. Su ropa estaba sucia y apestaba a sudor, mostraba los hoyos de trapos viejos y baratos, una sonrisa lánguida, sin brillos, lo que le resultó tan extraño como obvio y eventualmente, natural.

Él arrojó su mano fuera de su hombro, su olor fuerte a sudor y orines le ardió en la nariz y quiso cubrirse, ignorarlo era buena opción cuando lo miraba tan atentamente con esa lástima de tan cerca que incluso quiso golpearlo cuando sintió su cuerpo aproximarse a él.

Pero Gai no se alejó, con la mano insistiendo en su hombro, y Kakashi sintió el golpe de todas las cosas con un escozor sobre los ojos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para gritarle que se alejara, lo único que pudo hacer fue colgarse a su cuello y llorar. Llorar como no lo había hecho jamás entre un hombro oloroso y el recuerdo de la carne abierta, los pliegues despegados que mostraban los músculos recortados, el rojo de la sangre, densa, gotas entre sus dedos, el insondable de los ojos vacíos negros, marcas desesperadas como mordidas en el cuello.

Esa es la primera cosa sólida que recuerda sobre Gai. Manos juntas y temblorosas, uñas disparejas llenas de mugre debajo de dedos bañados en cicatrices color marrón. El fondo negro de sus ojos, un cuello recortado y delgado oculto detrás de un trapo maltratado y anticuado que le hizo cosquillas perturbadoras y desagradables, como un enjambre de asquerosas moscas.

Gai palmeó su espalda y ladeó la cabeza como si quisiera mirarlo desde su posición y Kakashi apretó los ojos para no tener que verlo de vuelta. Él era desagradable e incómodo, sin alguna especie de cosa que pudiera resaltar. El corte ridículo brillaba como una vuelta de espinas que goteaba sobre su frente el sudor pegajoso como lo harían las líneas de sangre.

— Todo estará bien — le dijo Gai, su mano relajada en su espalda.

Kakashi asintió apenas entre el abrazo.

— Lo sé.

[…]

La carne humana puede ser atravesada fácilmente.

Las mentiras, en cambio, son un poco más difíciles de traspasar.

Kakashi no era quisquilloso al respecto, él disfrutaba de las mentiras tanto como disfrutaba de la muerte. La oscuridad destellando en ambos extremos a través de la carne desprendida y los cuerpos desollados que tiraba en el suelo como papel viejo.

El pellejo de los hombres era un mal cuero, estirándolo en los dedos parecía una liga floja, ineficiente, se quebraba con mucha facilidad todas las veces que intentó cubrir la empuñadura de su espada en algunas misiones solitarias.

La luz del sol parecía inclinarse sobre sus manos y la piel despegada, la sangre secándose velozmente hasta hacerse diamantes que solo parecían juntar gusanos y moscas, la tela de piel encogiéndose y volviéndose completamente negra hasta desaparecer.

No había verdadero interés en sus actos, cerrando los ojos recordaba las lecciones de Sakumo con aquellos conejos, el corte limpio arriba del pelaje, esos ojos vidriosos en una agonía lenta que observaba sin parpadear.

Lo intentó algunas veces con humanos. Pechos ahuecados por el chidori, el movimiento del sharingan como una ventaja atronadora que los enviaba directamente hacia el más allá.

Quitar la piel era difícil. Se rindió más fácilmente de lo que creyó. Sobre él, el sol a veces sangraba entre las hojas y observaba silencioso sus manos desenrollando y despegando los músculos de los huesos.

Demasiada sangre y demasiado olor. Solo lo dejó.

De vuelta en la aldea el Hokage lo miró con esos ojos. Lástima y pena, Minato no parecía verlo o entenderlo y cuando el zorro atacó lo llevó lejos, le impidió pelear porque era considerado demasiado joven como para acercarse a la pelea.

Al día siguiente, Hiruzen no lo dejó mirar dentro del ataúd de su maestro o el de Kushina. No estaba listo para esa escena, decía.

Kakashi se sentó en una silla fría de algún plástico blando que se hundió con su peso. Se preguntó si habían rellenado el cuerpo de Minato con vendas o aserrín, tripas reemplazadas por gasas blancas amontonadas debajo de su corazón seco, apretado apenas por las arterías y los pulmones que se despegaban lentamente y miraban afuera.

Cuando cerró los ojos para rezar, no rezó. Él repitió en su cabeza la forma de desollar a un hombre adulto, el doble de su altura y tres veces su peso.

La carne humana es atravesada fácilmente.

Huecos en el pecho de Minato y Kushina, la tibieza del pecho desflorado de Rin, apretada contra su brazo, su corazón latiendo tan cálido y tentador. Húmedo, resbaloso y tibio como una vagina chupándolo.

Era el defecto de todos sus lienzos, siempre tenían un hoyo en el corazón.

Todos ahora parecían siempre llevar un hueco en el corazón

Pero años atrás, al final de la guerra, hubo una única muerte que no tuvo un cuerpo, una muerte que no llegó malformada y postrada en un ataúd con un hueco en el pecho.

Cuando Dai murió, Kakashi ya estaba en el cementerio. Llorando patéticamente, el borrón de las lágrimas sobre el borde de su máscara en una línea que cruzaba hasta encharcarse en el hueco de su clavícula.

Gai llegó después de él, había estado buscando su cuerpo en el bosque, como si no hubiera estado ahí él mismo, atrapando cenizas con sus manos desnudas, humo etéreo, luego lluvia.

Kakashi gimió cuando Gai le tocó el hombro al lado de la piedra conmemorativa. Los puños apretados, la mandíbula totalmente rígida y sus dientes tronando como una bolsa de piedras quebrando su lengua.

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, más con furia que con dolor. Sobre su rostro reconocía la impotencia, el no poder detenerlo, salvarlo o defenderlo. Pasó sus dedos por la piedra, en el nombre de su padre, una plegaria entre susurros llena de promesas que se entendían a la mitad.

A Kakashi le agradaba Dai, y cuando ambos se quedaron delante de su nombre y ya no había nadie alrededor, quiso imaginar que ambos pudieron ser sus hijos.

Ellos dos, hermanos, educados con alegría y amor. No él como un huérfano que Dai recogía de vez en cuando y alimentaba por caridad. No Gai como un hijo amado y dulce, empeñado, apasionado, lleno de la imagen de su padre sonriéndole y diciéndole palabras de amor.

Él no tuvo eso, pero imagina unos momentos que podría haber sucedido. Despertar en la misma cama que Dai y Gai, sentir sus besos extraños y húmedos en su frente, su olor poderoso a un hombre de acción, pelos ásperos de su barba sobre sus manos cuando lo cargaba, una sonrisa y constantes palabras de apoyo y amor.

Eso hubiera sido mejor que un montón de sangre regada para limpiar y un cadáver que ni siquiera podías cargar.

Quizá Dai le hubiera enseñado como no tener miedo en lugar de como arrancarle la piel a un conejo.

— Vamos, Kakashi — susurró Gai con la voz menguada.

Kakashi miró su rostro, las líneas de lágrimas, párpados sueltos y cansados, los mechones negros colgando a los lados de sus orejas, agitándose cuando giró lentamente hacia la salida del lugar.

Él no miró la tumba de su padre. No a Sakumo. Y quiso seguir soñando, como si él pudiera haber tenido como padre a Dai, alguien que muere como un héroe y no como un mendigo donde tal vez le hubiera dado algo más.

En la puerta del cementerio, la línea de la mandíbula de Gai se aflojó y casi pudo ver una sonrisa en sus facciones.

Gai había copiado a su padre de forma casi perfecta, sus frases, su sonrisa, esa manera de avanzar.

Pero en ese momento, Kakashi miró todo menos a Dai.

[…]

Las mentiras tenían que estar hechas de roca sólida y metal. Cerradas completamente. Inmunes a los cortes de la espada, indestructibles ante el amor y la necesidad.

No había manera de quebrar una mentira con los puños. No podía atravesarlos como atravesaba fácilmente las costillas y piel.

Pero Kakashi conocía una manera de ver a través de las mentiras.

Traspasarlas, suaves y tersas como una espina en las alas de una mariposa.

Al final, no eran más que hojas remojadas de papel.

[…]

Había algo demasiado ansioso en la manera en que Gai detuvo sus pasos al frente. Sus pies se anclaron al piso y levantó el pasto con su movimiento, las hojas arrastrándose por la velocidad del viento antes de que pudiera girarse un poco y lanzar un guiño hacia atrás por sobre el hombro.

Estaba en la orilla del camino un momento después, moviéndose el traje difícilmente, mirando despreocupado el piso cuando simplemente sacó su miembro para orinar.

Kakashi se detuvo a su lado, muy cerca. Él miró alrededor y luego dejó que sus ojos se fueran a la orina de Gai detrás de las sombras oscuras de los árboles.

Su pene flácido y de piel oscura y arrugada colgaba de sus dedos anchos. El hilo dorado y brillante de orilla olorosa regaba los pastos con un brote precario, demasiado pesada y amarilla como si llevara mucho tiempo sin beber realmente nada. Una mancha como una charca de miel agria y desagradable, la salpicadura dispersándose en un fino corte.

— Llegaremos pronto, si no lo hago ahora… — Gai se ríe divertido, tonto, como un niño.

Su polla se mueve en su mano cuando la sacude, no hace una verdadera diferencia y la guarda rápidamente como un miembro quebrado que humedece su ropa interior y deja una mancha más oscura sobre su traje verde.

Él sabe que no debe mirarlo por lo inapropiado o extraño que pudiera resultar, pero Kakashi parece hacerlo con una mirada aburrida y automática, demasiado sincronizados como para ignorarse y tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que era sencillamente natural: dos criaturas mimetizadas.

No hizo falta decir nada, Gai se quedó quieto cuando Kakashi se bajó el cierre y su pene colgó entre su pantalón abierto.

Gai no retrocedió, al contrario, él se acercó y miró sobre su hombro la polla de Kakashi. Caliente e igualmente flácida, larga y rosada, se sentía como un animal muerto y desarticulado en contra de su mano y la sostuvo con toda su palma en el movimiento automático de la masturbación. 

El tamaño y forma de sus penes era un símbolo emblemático y particular de su amistad. La orina de Kakashi se hizo una con la de Gai. Menos amarilla y menos densa, abundante simplemente, un rocío desgraciado para los pastos que iban a ahogarse y secarse.

Kakashi dejó que su pene goteara al aire, los ojos de Gai ahí junto a los suyos, el olor desagradable y similar al desperdicio cuando la orina se estancó.

Abrochó de nuevo sus pantalones y se giró a un lado para mirar a Gai secarse las manos en su ropa y dejar diminutas huellas de orina. Ahora apestaría a orín y a sudor mezclados todo el camino, y seguramente más adelante también tendría que soportar el olor revuelto de la sangre.

Gai se dio la vuelta, quedándose quieto unos segundos antes de saltar, el tiempo suficiente como para que Kakashi se acercara y secara sus propios dedos en el chaleco de Gai.

Ambos se movieron de nuevo, atrás de ellos la línea del sol escurriéndose entre las hojas como persianas mientras avanzaban.

Gai comenzó a reírse y a hablar. Siempre hablaba, su voz más fuerte que el viento, su risa sonora y escandalosa, juguetona, estallando entre un guiño en un discurso tan emotivo y soñado como engañoso y traidor.

Él se movía al frente con una sonrisa y el brillo de la juventud grabado en su cara. El estandarte de las palabras de Dai traducidas en un fuego ardiente, balanceándose energéticamente entre los árboles mientras levantaba el puño y afirmaba luchar por la justicia y la bondad.

Kakashi mira su puño y piensa en la manera en la que una noche atrás Gai había golpeado la cabeza de un hombre contra el suelo. El cerebro había botado afuera, la sangre había manchado sus pies como el charco fresco de orina por debajo de sus piernas monstruosas y largas.

Gai había encajado sus nudillos al fondo de su cabeza, la plasta de carne enredada en sus dedos, ojos negros angostos en concentración, el brillo de sus pestañas y el destello de una sonrisa oscura enmarcada por la noche. 

Él se había levantado con esa sonrisa en el rostro, su boca tensa colgada en sus mejillas. Se estremeció en un pequeño movimiento de agitación, algo retorcidamente lejano al asco, y luego simplemente dijo algo sobre el esfuerzo incansable en la vida, los pies hundidos todavía entre un manojo fresco y blando de tripas.

La luz de la luna iluminó el cadáver deshecho, un cuerpo desinflado, sin aliento. Gai escupió a un lado la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y miró ahí sin interés, gotas de sangre todavía sobre sus mejillas como para mostrar.

No significaba nada para ninguno, había visto a Gai hacer lo mismo con innumerables personas antes. Su puño inhumano y poderoso quebrando las cabezas, el ruido sordo del rebote de la piel, el crujir de una explosión de miembros, la salpicadura, huesos haciéndose añicos como la corteza de una fruta debajo de la planta de los pies.

Gai había asesinado mucha gente. Con una mano sobre su cadera, inclinado a un costado con el borde natural de una falsa inocencia mientras extendía sus manos vertiginosas para matar. Una pila de cadáveres generalmente arrastrados hasta un pozo, moscas enormes y verdes dejando sus gusanos en los ojos, retazos de hombres adultos pudriéndose entre las hojas secas, pieles grises y agrietadas, pechos reventados de mujeres, costillas salidas entre la caja torácica, desgarrando los brotes mordisqueados de glándulas mamarias, pechos firmes y luego aplanados por sus manos. Niños ahogados, el colorante de los dulces de sabores pintando las lenguas que Gai arrancaba con facilidad para no oírlos hablar mientras desfiguraba cada uno de sus delgados dedos.

Y él sonreía todo el tiempo.

La sonrisa que ofrecía era la sonrisa de un chico bueno y genial. Lo suficientemente amable y gentil para convencer a las personas de que era un buen hombre.

No había manera de compararlo con el hombre que en realidad era Gai. La indiferencia grabada su gesto cuando había estrellado la frente de un hombre contra las piedras afiladas. Ignorancia boba y juguetona mientras todavía seguía quebrando los pedazos de brazos y cabeza. Un mórbido gusto por hacerlos añicos, labios rojos e hinchados, tinta de sangre rayando las paredes por todos lados.

Kakashi disfrutaba de la muerte y las mentiras, pero incluso él se sentía nauseabundo cuando se sentaba al lado de Gai. El olor del alcohol en el aire, las risas huecas y ásperas, una música entre la aglomeración de las voces como el golpe del agua en un frenético río de agua negra.

Gai solía quedarse al lado de sus compañeros y amigos del pueblo, riendo, lanzando bromas suaves y algodonadas, no hablaba sobre las misiones sangrientas o la muerte como lo haría alguien que llevaba un montón de tripas secas detrás de él.

La voz de Gai era un hilo siempre suave y sinuoso, exuberante, casi sensual. Kakashi pensaba en el sonido de los huesos quebrándose cuando percibía ese tono engañoso de su voz, el ruido hueco de las cabezas contra los árboles en manchas que Gai rascaba con las uñas cuando lo salpicaba.

Él no decía nada cuando Gai torcía el gesto y parecía horrorizado cuando alguno de sus amigos mencionaba la muerte.

La mano firme de Gai sosteniendo el vaso de vidrio, dedos marcados entre el vapor dejando líneas mientras él se llenaba la boca de decir que peleaban por la justicia, que matar era inaudito, que incluso cuando eran enemigos la vida tenía alguna especie de valor.

El ardor de la cerveza le quemaba la garganta, le ayudaba a pasar el vómito que Gai le provocaba al contar todas esas mentiras que a ese punto él mismo se había creído. No decía más que lo que la gente esperaba de él. Levantaba discursos exagerados, la palabra clave de la juventud y el ánimo serpenteando energéticamente, sin miedos, mostrando solo el borde de lo que sostenían como ética y verdad.

Asuma y el resto escuchaban atentamente con algo de sosa curiosidad, Genma se burlaba de él en comentarios groseros y disimulados que Gai fingía no notar.

Lo hacía preguntarse a Kakashi que tan fácil sería para Gai cerrar la boca de Genma, un golpe o dos, la mandíbula desprendiéndose y los ojos desorbitados mientras desconocía a un monstruo como lo era Gai.

Pero Gai fingía impecablemente, palmeaba el hombro de Genma con camaradería mientras él le decía que era un imbécil. Bicho raro, gracioso, en última instancia el payaso que los hacía reír y los distraía con su charla mientras escondía la mano ensangrentada en la parte de atrás de su espalda.

Cuando eran niños las cosas habían funcionado de esa manera. Gai era un poco raro y asqueroso, débil y patético, generalmente era un centro para entretener y divertir, algo de qué burlarse porque era un poco demasiado fácil.

No te quedas del otro lado de la imagen que te has hecho. Funcionaba así, las cosas servían para Gai de esa manera. Una risa, una broma ingenua y el gesto de desentendimiento detrás de una vista opaca y anormalmente hueca. 

Kakashi lo detestaba un poco por eso. Gai abría la boca para decir solo mentiras. En el fondo de su lata vacía de cerveza todavía sonaban los gritos como el crepitar de la lumbre del Infierno. Olor a sangre, la humedad vulgar de las tripas entre los dedos, huecos en el pecho y pedazos de cuerpos que Gai juntaba como rompecabezas dentro de una bolsa negra de basura al amanecer. Montones de desperdicio.

Genma se inclinó al frente, sobre la barra, él estaba tentando a Gai como un imbécil, probablemente. El tono de Genma era cruel y despectivo cuando le sugirió a Gai poder terminar con una misión exitosamente en un asesinato meditado, por diversión.

Kakashi miró el gesto de Gai, el horror luciendo estrictamente real entre sus pómulos remarcados, la línea blanca de sus labios y el crujir de su mandíbula gruesa. Casi se sintió mal por Gai cuando Genma lo dijo. Sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa e incredulidad, indignación ensayada, una negación y un regaño anticipado en el frunce de sus cejas.

Kakashi tomó otro sorbo doloroso mientras miraba la escena, lo ofuscado que estaba Gai, el modo en el que le advirtió a Genma no jugar con algo como eso entre susurros, y luego Gai bajó sus pestañas entre huecos densos y lo _miró_. Una mirada con esos ojos de demonio, gélidos, fragmentos de hielo brotando del fondo de su auténtica personalidad.

Genma bajó las manos en contra de la mesa, sus dedos borrando las manchas circulares de los vasos como coronas de sangre entre la madera enranciada. Miró a Asuma con miedo y duda unos momentos, sus manos tocaron su brazo, nerviosismo e inseguridad, el temblor de su rostro y el leve frunce de su labio inferior.

Asuma ni siquiera lo miró. Nadie lo hizo.

Gai solo volvió los ojos y le sonrió a Genma con normalidad y él suspiró.

Kakashi mantuvo los ojos fijos en las manos de Gai todo el tiempo. Todavía podía ver ahí los rastros de sangre, la sonrisa impecable con una mancha de finas gotas marrones.

Gai podía mentir y matar con una sonrisa en los labios. Era un monstruo. No tenía razón. Gai lo haría con quien fuera, él mentiría sin dejar de ver a los ojos. Él desmembraría a alguien frente a una multitud y les haría creer que no lo hizo sin una espectacular dificultad.

Gai estaba convencido de sí mismo. Él los arrastraba a su mentira sin excepción.

Debajo de su mentira Gai no era nada de lo que decía. Cuernos, garras, alas membranosas, una voz engañosamente dulce y etérea que te haría pecar porque no podrías entender que en realidad miente. Es demasiado animada y viva para mentir.

El tono melodioso de Gai empapaba sus orejas empalagadas. La curva de sus dientes en punta, el olor a pasto fresco con sudor, y no a vómito y gangrena. Era un demonio, la cara de una maldición.

Kakashi podía sentir esos pequeños arcos de mentiras volando en el aire. Su mirada pasiva hacia Genma, de ese modo que parecía estarle coqueteando y no imaginando que le rasgaba el abdomen, que sus pulmones engullían su mano y Gai apretaba un poco su corazón para hacerlo gritar.

Al principio algunos parecían tímidos ante su mirada, ese escudriño enfermizo, la poca consideración de Gai con el espacio personal hasta que su respiración pesada como la de un perro te caía en la cara.

Un poco extraño, extravagante, pero con ese pequeño toque lo suficientemente inocente y suave como para atraerte, para hacerte creer que necesitas escucharlo más o necesitabas creerle como una necesidad enfermiza.

Y el único modo de ver sobre su mentira era ser parte de la mentira. Ser esa sombra que escuchaba a Gai reírse y romper los dedos de las personas. Cabello enredado en sus dedos callosos, muñecas firmes entre sus manos mientras jadeaba casi lujurioso, puños atravesando un cuerpo completo, dedos rasgando el cuero, piernas núbiles, vientres abultados, ancianos. Él los resquebrajaba a todos por igual.

En el silencio de esa actuación compartida Kakashi se permitía participar. Encerrados cómodamente en la escena detrás del telón que nadie veía Kakashi hurgaba en la oscuridad. Su espada cortando y separando la piel de los huesos, lienzos extendidos y limpios de cuero curtido humano. Y detrás de él Gai pisaba los cráneos de los cadáveres como globos desinflados por simple placer. Cabezas rodeadas únicamente de músculo palpitante y rosado, sin nariz ni labios.

Fue diferente un día, por supuesto. Gai había sido genuinamente inocente mucho tiempo atrás. Hubo reclamo genuino en su rostro cuando Itachi mató a los enemigos siendo un niño. Las mejillas rojas y empapadas de lágrimas cuando Kakashi lo seguía con esa máscara y exterminaba a los enemigos desdichados de Gai.

Su rostro cabizbajo todavía es un vívido recuerdo. Él miraba los cuerpos muertos como flores aplastadas, un mutismo enfadoso y angustiado, pena casi simplista y demasiado absurda para sentir compasión real. Era una oculta curiosidad.

Pero Kakashi no lo había visto de esa manera al principio. Había lágrimas y discursos sobre cadáveres, ojos estáticos en un rostro planchado, y la forma en la que los veía no era demasiado diferente a la indiferencia o atracción disuelta de una fotografía.

Gai no mataba. Él solo veía cuerpos de cerca como una mosca revoloteando en el desperdicio, comiendo de las heces de las ratas.

Sin embargo, eventualmente un día simplemente sucedió. Su puño lanzado lo suficientemente rápido hacia un cuerpo humano había significado un rápido y casi gozoso final.

Los huesos arañaron su muñeca como una trampa de osos cerrándose alrededor. Ese gesto de expectación con una mirada nublada y perdida. No cerró los ojos cuando se le fue la vida lentamente entre los labios sangrados, jadeos agónicos, vómito sobre su brazo como una salpicadura que lo inundaba de ganas de aclararse la garganta y toser.

Kakashi había estado presente en ese momento, y sus ojos siguieron el camino pegajoso de la sangre en los dedos cerrados de Gai hasta el inmóvil cuerpo a unos centímetros de su cara. Él estaba a su lado en un segundo, silencioso, quieto incluso cuando sintió que la sangre se revolvía en su estómago y revoloteaba en anticipada preocupación.

El cabello negro del hombre se balanceó sobre su frente, piel bronceada perdiendo el color.

Kakashi pensó que la muerte lo trastornaría, las arterías todavía ahuecándose contra sus dedos en filas largas, la sangre fluyendo a borbotones como un arco de orina que le salpicó los pies y manchó su rostro de forma grotesca debajo del pliegue grueso de sus cejas negras.

Gai se quedó quieto con el cadáver enfundado en su brazo sin alguna reacción. La sangre corrió a raudales entre sus piernas separadas, la tierra volviéndose lodo rojo y los pequeños pedazos desprendidos de piel y huesos se clavaron insípidamente en el suelo.

Sus ojos estáticos miraron al hombre largos momentos, luego su mirada rodó a la herida, sus dedos se apretaron y aflojaron en un movimiento lento en el interior del licuado de tripas antes de que pareciera comprender la realidad.

Pero no hubo lágrimas ni gritos. Solo el movimiento casi apresurado de sus manos cuando lo sacó de su brazo con un sonido acuoso, pétalos de carne roja en forma de hojas sobre un hueco espantoso se extendió a la luz del sol como una flor.

Gai miró el cadáver y suspiró en un pequeño trago. Los bordes de la carne abierta se habían quemado por el calor de las puertas internas y el olor se volvió insoportable en cuestión de segundos. Carbón ahogado en sangre, cabello achicharrado y lleno de tierra que se hacía fango entre las tripas que habían comenzado a surgir amarillas como jugo caducado. Muerte y descomposición.

Kakashi había mirado el cuerpo con curiosidad calculada y fría. La luz del sol atravesando su cuerpo entre las persianas recorridas de piel arremangada, amplia como una ventana, la grieta de sus costillas picando hacía los extremos sobre la piel. Buscó con sus ojos algo rescatable entre el rictus desagradable y pasmado del muerto, algo más allá del boquete con la forma de la mano de Gai o el horror en sus ojos vacíos.

Pero no hubo nada más que eso. Piernas extrañas contorsionadas en el piso, los ojos desenfocados mientras miraba la nada y la boca suspendida en el boqueo flojo de un pez.

El charco se hizo grande y le mojó la punta de los dedos de los pies con su toque cálido y aterciopelado. La mancha a su alrededor hundiéndose entre la arena, manteniéndolos en la escena como si fuera un vórtice que los sostenía, atrapados en la escena de un accidente garrafal.

Cuando Kakashi quiso decir algo vio a Gai moverse a su lado. Su mano llena de sangre se sacudió contra el piso, pedazos de pulmones y un retazo de corazón cayendo en forma de carne molida.

Él no miró esos pequeños pedazos de cosas. Sus ojos siguieron la línea de aquel tipo, sus dedos arañando un momento su ropa para secarse la sangre, borrones rojos a la altura de sus muslos grabándose en su ropa siempre eróticamente reveladora.

Entonces Gai solo dio un enorme paso entre la tierra llena de sangre y hundió su pie en la cabeza del cadáver.

El cráneo se estrelló sin resistencia. Se partió desde la frente, justo sobre el puente de la nariz, y luego se hundió resquebrajado hasta en el fondo de la nuca, la figura endeble de un huevo de cristal. 

Los ojos volaron fuera, todavía unidos a esa pequeña tripa rosada como ligas, una masa malformada de cosas, nada más allá de sesos grises y cuero cabelludo pegado al casco frontal.

No quedó algo reconocible del hombre. Únicamente su silueta, hombros rígidos y el metal de una banda ninja que Gai pateó lejos, debajo de una piedra.

Kakashi apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Miró en silencio la manera en la que Gai se limpiaba los zapatos contra el pasto, pedazos de cerebro arañándose entre las cerdas verdes como quien se limpia el lodo de la lluvia.

No fue sino hasta que Gai se dio la vuelta que Kakashi lo entendió.

Todo ese tiempo, Gai había estado sonriendo.

— Estamos cerca — la voz de Gai lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, su tono siempre cálido y reconfortante.

Los árboles lo oscurecen, la mandíbula suelta cuando le lanza una sonrisa y sus ojos giran a él. Largos columpios de pestañas negras papalotean en su cara. Gai guiña un ojo, su pulgar al frente lo ilumina todo y Kakashi frena sus pasos sobre la rama más cercana.

— Iré al frente — anuncia Gai, disfrutando tomar todo el trabajo.

Él lo está diciendo al mismo tiempo que gira sobre la siguiente rama y acelera de aquel modo en el que es imposible para Kakashi llevarle el ritmo y lo deja marchar.

Solo una ráfaga de luz azul queda detrás de su espalda.

El sonido de los grillos a lo lejos suena.

Medida y espontánea tranquilidad.

[…]

Todos están muertos. Él lo sabe tan pronto como encuentra a Gai de pie en el centro del bosque.

Podía saberlo incluso antes de que mirara los cuerpos, demasiado evidente con los árboles destruidos a su alrededor, el silencio inusual de los pájaros, la sangre salpicada como pintura brillante en el piso y barniz en los árboles.

Todos están muertos.

Todos, incluido el escuadrón de apoyo de Konoha que esperaba por ellos.

Kakashi muerde su labio inferior en una suave culpa y remordimiento cuando aterriza al lado de Gai.

Todos muertos. Y todos por Gai.

— Estaban en mi camino — se excusa sin agravios, una voz sólida y firme entre la media luna de su sonrisa inmortal —. No los noté. 

_Mientes._

Kakashi se encoge de hombros mientras observa los cuerpos un momento. El kunai hundido en el suelo, los claros signos de lucha, una muerte rápida porque no lo esperaban de su aliado, especialmente si ese aliado era Gai.

Kakashi remueve las máscaras ANBU con la punta del pie. Casi está seguro de quiénes están detrás de las máscaras pero todavía suspira con alivio al descubrir que ciertamente ninguno se trataba de Tenzou.

— Hay que esconderlos — es todo lo que puede decir antes de suspirar y mirar a Gai.

Gai parecía totalmente indiferente a todo, de pie en una llovizna de hojas verdes casi parecía cubrir por completo sus dientes llenos de sangre.

Kakashi cargó a uno sobre su hombro, pesado como todos los cuerpos inertes. Debajo del lugar donde descansaba su cabeza quedó un hueco como un pequeño cráter, una tormenta de gotas de sangre reseca, y Kakashi casi podía adivinar que Gai había azotado su cabeza contra las piedras. 

Gai cargó a los otros dos. Uno en cada brazo. El asesinato de sus camaradas parecía haberle quitado el buen humor pero él sonreía de todos modos entre los dos cuerpos flojos.

Caminaron entre el bosque hasta la orilla del pantano. Kakashi dejó el suyo en el suelo, tan joven, lo hizo pensar en sus pequeños pupilos escondidos valientemente detrás de una máscara, sin esperar al lobo con piel de oveja, el demonio con voz de ángel, satán en la Tierra.

Gai arrojó uno en contra del espejo oscuro y denso del pantano, al centro. El otro lo hizo rodar sobre el suelo, de espaldas, un viejo conocido de Kakashi. Su cuerpo y su cara desaparecieron en las aguas negras y él esperó que pronto desaparecieran.

Solo un flujo de burbujas salió afuera como pequeñas perlas antes de que la espuma se desinflara como la rabia con las ondas del último cuerpo.

No quedó nada. Los reportarían como desaparecidos y nunca nadie tendría que saberlo, jamás verían los huecos en sus pechos.

— Bueno, tenemos que irnos, rival — Gai guiña un ojo alegremente, olvidándose de ellos.

Y Kakashi resistió el impulso de mirar atrás, él solo se dejó arrastrar por el brazo de Gai cuando lo rodeó del cuello y se lo llevó lejos.

Su risa se hizo honda como sus ojos negros profundos. Cálido, sus manos largas, la cabeza lanzándose hacia atrás en una risa estrepitosa que Kakashi quiso ignorar tanto como quiso ignorar el calor en su vientre, el golpe de su corazón, la tibieza de su pecho cuando una vez más contempló el perfil enfermizo de Gai.

La forma en la que admiraba, odiaba y amaba a Gai.

Era muy fácil mentir y engañar.

Y con el tiempo, también se volvía demasiado fácil matar.


	4. Chapter 4

_[En el fondo, todos eran un chiste triste y roto]_

_~Maito Gai~_

Gai solía reírse todo el tiempo, por casi cualquier cosa.

Una risa alta y saludable, la vibración enérgica de sus pulmones, profunda y atrayente como un rugido que lograba levantar el polvo como líneas deshechas de papel.

Era demasiado fácil divertirse. 

Decir alguna palabra estúpida, un chiste suave, el toque dulce de alguna simple conversación.

Cuando era niño, la gente solía reírse de él constantemente. Risas bajas y mordaces entre una ola de humillaciones. Ojos pardos y huecos, indiferentes, una mueca asomándose entre pares de labios apretados, el cascarón inconfundible del asco.

Gai solo se quedaba de pie a mitad de la calle. Su ropa como la vestimenta de un payaso, el rostro cabizbajo y los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras pretendía no escuchar.

Las uñas se hundían demasiado fácil en su propia piel. Manchas de sangre en el suelo, huecos sobre sus palmas, punzadas agrias de vergüenza y dolor.

Su padre le había dicho alguna vez que no podía llorar. _Agradece las cosas que te dicen, Gai_. Y él curvaba los labios y reía. Parecía más fácil hacer eso que llorar. El movimiento automático de sus mejillas, la piel bronceada extendiéndose, los arcos de sus dientes en una curva como el filo de madera sucia y gastada, falsa, en putrefacción.

Cuando Dai murió, algo en Gai cambió.

Él había visto morir a su padre delante de sus ojos en un sacrificio inesperado. Sangre, espadas, enemigos, gritos y humo que se volvía rojo y luego se evaporaba en un tono azul.

No había podido decir nada durante toda la batalla. Él solo miró atentamente cada movimiento, golpes ahogados y gritos, dientes tirados en el suelo, el movimiento del cabello cuando era arrancado por los movimientos de las manos sangrientas de Dai.

Cuando el fuego se apagó, su padre estaba muerto. No había quedado nada en el lugar que pudiera decir que realmente era él. Nada salvo una mancha en el piso, negra y apestosa, el ardor sutil y agrio de la carne carbonizada revuelta con sangre y agua.

Escurriendo por el suelo se movía un camino delgado de sangre de los enemigos que se revolvió con las cenizas de Dai. Una mancha anaranjada de residuos, el eco sordo de gritos que todavía golpeaban los árboles como piedras golpeando el metal.

Apenas hubo un momento para decir algo. Genma lo tocó del hombro, insistió en que tenían que volver a la aldea e informar al Hokage, dar testimonios, hablar y hablar, y luego olvidar.

Gai no le prestó atención, él seguía mirando aquella silueta en el suelo que un día había sido el cuerpo de su padre. Dedos todavía marcados en la tierra, delgados hilos de cenizas con la forma larga de sus piernas extendidas.

Todos los demás se fueron del lugar, su equipo y algunos otros Genin que habían llegado atraídos por el ruido. Habían iniciado su camino de regreso a Konoha, asustados y golpeados, todavía demasiado trastornados por la emboscada que no esperaban.

Gai llevó su cuerpo a la silueta de su padre, sus pies muy cerca del pequeño montón de tierra que había sido su cabeza, el charco creciendo, pedazos de cuerpos que decían muy poco sobre lo que había sido Dai.

La sensación áspera de su barba de Dai se repitió en la mejilla de Gai, fresca y todavía tibia, el último beso que le había dado esa misma mañana cuando había salido el sol y Gai había pensado que tendría tiempo de volver para cenar con él.

No habría más cenas ahora. Quizá solo recuerdos incompletos de la guerra y de los golpes furiosos que había dado Dai en el momento final.

Sus hombros se hundieron al frente cuando el borde de la mancha de Dai tocó su pie. Una sombra ausente y demasiado fría, el rescoldo de una hoguera de la que no se puede rescatar nada, negrura aglomerada de suaves y aterciopeladas cenizas desparramadas.

Gai no se había podido llevar nada con él. Clavó los dedos en el suelo de forma insistente, buscó pequeñas piezas completas de huesos carbonizados como si juntara un rompecabezas sinsentido, hilos de sangre mezcladas haciéndose un chicle entre sus dedos. Desilusión.

Se quedó de rodillas entre la huella espesa y pegajosa de su pecho un largo rato. Sus uñas sangraban, sus labios estaban agrietados y las lágrimas le habían enrojecido los ojos hasta que no percibía nada más que dolor.

Su atención se movió a un lado cuando estuvo lo suficientemente consciente. Rastros de sangre adoraban los árboles, una tormenta de gotas rojas expuestas en las hojas verdes reflejaban la luz decaída del sol.

A su alrededor estaban tirados los restos de los espadachines ninja, cuerpos rotos y quebrados en varias partes, miembros desbaratados, rostros expectantes y tripas regadas aquí y allá en pequeños montones llenos de jugos intestinales.

Había un par de brazos apilados juntos, trozos de pies, dedos, dientes amarillentos tirados entre la espesura del suelo manchados de caries.

Uno de esos hombres estaba acostado sobre sus propias piernas arrancadas. Estaba de lado, quieto, un trozo de lengua morada se asomaba de sus labios pálidos y sus ojos abiertos permanecían engañosamente fijos en Gai.

Gai se movió a él gateando entre el suelo. Batió las cenizas de Dai en sus rodillas, una costra medio fresca que se sintió como arena picando su ropa y pinchando su piel.

Habían sido asesinados en movimientos desprolijos, todo había sido un golpe de desesperación que no entendía una técnica específica más allá del instinto intrincado de proteger y matar.

Le había quebrado el cuello a ese, el torso se había desecho en la parte inferior y las piernas no estaban unidas a su cuerpo. Aun así, le pareció que estaba injustamente intacto, y no debería estarlo.

El rostro del hombre guardaba una expresión de terror absoluta, rastros de sangre en su frente goteaban hasta el suelo en un amasijo formado con sus sesos y sus tripas rosadas, saliva y agua, cenizas y ruegos humillantes de piedad.

En su cuello estaban las marcas de los dedos de Dai, grabados como manchas de quemaduras en su piel blanca y delgada que se había partido.

Las manos de Gai tocaron esos mismos lugares, rodearon el cuello y la herida se sintió como una cadena moviéndose debajo de su palma abierta.

Sus dedos hicieron presión en la carne chamuscada y quebradiza como un pedazo seco de carbón. No todo estaba incinerado. La piel se hizo una costra negra y dura, él la desbarató con las uñas y luego encontró la mancha blanda de su interior. Palpitante carne roja e inflamada.

El orificio se hizo grande entre sus dedos, tendones y músculos enredados entre los huesos como una red. Olía a cebo y piel de cerdo, desagradable, la capa de grasa se metió entre sus uñas y Gai lo miró a los ojos cuando siguió abriendo la piel.

Las arterias se enroscaron en sus nudillos, caminos de alambres enrevesados. Apenas hubo un ruido sordo cuando llegó a los pulmones, solo el vacío del aire estancado botó afuera como una burbuja avanzando por la capa delgada de órganos hasta el orificio que había hecho Gai.

Fue un momento gratificante poder sentir el cuerpo abriéndose sobre la fuerza de su brazo. El agarre en el hombro se apretó hasta que el hueso crujió como una tela vieja, el movimiento furioso de un golpe inevitable sobre su cabeza.

Gai no pudo detenerse cuando comenzó. Un golpe, dos, tres. La cabeza se hizo añicos debajo de sus manos pero incluso entonces no la dejó de azotar en contra de la piedra. Sus dedos siguieron aferrados a su cabello, a la capa craneal que se desprendió y quedó enredada en sus uñas disparejas como una enredadera.

Para Gai sonaba como la voz de su padre, palabras de aliento y ánimos, el golpe de una risa vacía y sin aliento. Imaginarias despedidas. 

Se detuvo cuando el dolor en su mano se intensificó y al prestar atención se dio cuenta que ya no había nada salvo sus dedos y un puñado de cabello enmarañado.

Lo sentó en el suelo, solo un tronco de cuerpo formado por un torso sin piernas ni cabeza. Las manos flácidas colgaron a los lados sin resistencia y tocaron el suelo en una barredura que movió las cenizas de Dai.

Lo contempló un largo momento como el resultado de una obra esmerada. Una fotografía interna capturó ese instante, el pecho abierto y las tripas afuera, la ingle barriendo el piso con su pequeño pene medio mutilado afuera de sus pantalones, atrayendo moscas.

Una sonrisa breve se formó en sus labios. Ingrata, dolorosa, se sintió asqueroso y se retorció de odio y desprecio incluso cuando el placer revolvió sus entrañas en una corriente cálida.

Se arqueó al frente para vomitar, sus manos se clavaron al piso, las rodillas se tambalearon en su ángulo abierto y cuando Gai tomó aire para sacar algo de su boca lo único que salió fue una estrepitosa risa.

No pudo parar de reír incluso cuando le dolieron las costillas y sintió deseos de toser. El eco frondoso de su respiración quebró los arboles reverberó en el nudo de intestinos expuestos, espantando algunas moscas.

Ponerse de pie fue un logro demasiado grande que lo hizo suspirar. Todavía estaban los residuos de su padre volando en el aire y Gai lo tragó con fuerza enfermiza antes de escupir a un lado la tierra, sobre el montón de brazos y piernas.

Hizo lo mismo con todos los cuerpos, rasgaduras a la altura de su abdomen, dedos quebrados entre sus manos, entre sus pies y sus dientes. El cuerpo de Gai se movió en automático, un pie firme y sólido en la tierra mientras el otro quebraba sus cabezas en una explosión. Cerebros aplastándose como botellas vacías chocando entre sí.

Él extendió las tripas afuera de sus cuerpos, las usó como cuerdas e hizo un nudo con la revolvedora espesa como brillante pus.

Al final, no hubo preguntas. Nadie le cuestionó la sangre en la ropa ni la forma en la que estaban apilados los cuerpos, abiertos y triturados por la mitad.

Recortados detrás de la noche, sus compañeros de equipo se mantuvieron a la distancia mientras los jounin ANBU se encargaban de recoger los restos sueltos, sin ninguna intención. Nadie sospechó.

Cuando Gai regresó a la aldea, el Hokage lo recibió en la entrada sin ninguna especie de consolación o gracia. Lo miró un momento con indiferencia disfrazada, su mano vieja y pesada apenas palmeó su hombro y luego simplemente se marchó.

Hiruzen no dijo nada al respecto de Dai. No hubo palabras más allá de los sacrificios nobles de todos los ninja en una ceremonia breve y rápida que no significaba nada para absolutamente nadie.

Volvió sobre sus pasos a la mitad del discurso, fingió volver al lugar donde había muerto su padre como si pudiera recuperar algo después de que la tormenta había borrado ya todas las huellas de cenizas y sangre.

Él solo se quedó de pie afuera de la aldea el tiempo suficiente para que Hiruzen se callara. No quería oírlo, no quería verlo, no soportaba esa mirada de regodeo como si le estuviera haciendo un favor al poner el nombre de su padre en la piedra conmemorativa junto a los demás héroes.

Cruzando la aldea y el cementerio, Gai volvió al extinto funeral para el atardecer. Kakashi ya estaba ahí, esperándolo, sus manos hundidas en sus bolsillos y la espalda eternamente curva en una pose congelada de relajación.

Él estaba llorando todavía, las marcas en su máscara se habían vuelto blancas y escamosas, lágrimas escurriendo desde sus ojos disparejos hasta perderse en la malla que ocultaba la mitad fruncida de su cara.

Extendió la mano sobre las hendiduras en la piedra, el nombre de Dai se sentía artificial debajo de sus dedos, falso, como una mentira, que alguien había grabado ahí en una broma cruel.

Gai no se rió de ese chiste insípido. Sus uñas arañaron el borde afilado de la piedra y susurró maldiciones e insultos que pasaron desapercibidos entre el espacio que había entre los dos.

Debajo de la piedra no había nada, solo figuras de ataúdes medio vacíos, cajas de madera rellenas con cuerpos mutilados y rasgados, piezas de carne a la mitad, rostros demacrados y desbaratados, un montón de frívolas mentiras que alguien había tragado y escupido a la mitad.

Dai ni siquiera estaba ahí realmente, ahí no había nadie. Solo un nombre que un día había significado algo paga alguien. Su voz hecha un papalote. Entusiasmo, amor y motivación yéndose lejos. Él era una flor que ha sido quemada, perdida por completo en el fuego de un repentino incendio.

Gai pensó que jamás podría volver a sonreír, que su padre había ardido junto con todos sus consejos hasta que sus palabras no eran más que basura que ya no podía entender más.

Sin embargo, en la puerta de lugar, Gai se dio la vuelta y miró la lejanía del pueblo.

El recuerdo de los cadáveres desechos hormigueó sobre su piel como una brisa fresca de plumas.

Cálida, espontánea, un chiste demasiado divertido como para ignorar.

Y él sonrió con sinceridad.

[...]

La felicidad existe de diferentes maneras para cada persona.

Cada quien disfruta y se ríe de sus propias bromas y crea sus propios chistes.

Era algo de lo que Gai estaba profundamente agradecido.

Poder reírse libremente de lo que le causaba gracia; un chiste divertido, una historia emocionante, asesinatos, matanza, sangre y huesos cediendo bajo su pie.

Gai miró la felicidad de esa manera. Escondida como una pequeña piedra atascada entre los dientes enterrados en una línea de encías rojas. Una masa agria con olor a tripas, llena de ruidosas moscas a mitad una sucia cueva como los cadáveres aglomerados de la guerra.

Tersa y flexible como algodón. Combustible inagotable.

Él le dio tiempo a la idea, todo lo que fuera posible para que simplemente fuera capaz de arrastrarse hasta ese lugar.

Se sentó sobre la silla rígida del bar con un trago de alcohol ácido a su lado. La barra se hundió con el peso de su brazo, un crujido como una liga elástica que en cualquier momento se puede romper.

Ella fue quien se acercó a él, atraída por su sonrisa como una mosca a los montones de basura podrida. Jugos asquerosos diluidos en el constante guiño y una observación disimulada que se transformó lentamente en una invitación abierta y sinvergüenza que la condujo enceguecida hasta él.

Sus pequeños ojos insondables lo miraron con observación rígida y pragmática. No abrió la boca más que para un escueto saludo. Luego ella solo escuchó sus palabras, sus piernas colgando del banco sin tocar el suelo como la cerámica de una diminuta muñeca que anuncia su fragilidad aburrida y simplista.

Gai se rió con ella entre su red de telarañas, una risa baja como un secreto que reventaba en el lóbulo sobre sus oídos. Sus brazos flacos lo tocaron en reciprocidad e invitación, el vuelo de sus pestañas pintadas mancharon sus mejillas cuando le guiñó un ojo y Gai se llenó los pulmones de su olor.

Sangre fresca y una mecha encendida de burda y vulgar pasión.

Fue un momento breve entonces. Su frente diminuta se hundió, el nudo rojo de sus labios le dejó ver su dentadura dispareja y amarillenta, un aliento muerto, la rigidez de sus hombros remarcando su nerviosismo en una escena desagradable y poco atractiva que él solo pudo ignorar.

Sus manos delgadas y sus dedos largos tomaron la muñeca de Gai. Casi deseó quebrarle las uñas ahí mismo, tomar su lengua y arrancarla, desprenderle los dientes mientras la obligaba a tragárselos hasta que se ahogara con ellos.

Una sonrisa se asomó de su boca con ese pensamiento, la marea caliente subiendo desde el fondo de su cuerpo lo hizo sentir inspirado y sus dientes castañearon en anticipación.

El aliento de la mujer le golpeó el rostro cuando se acercó y lo tomó del brazo. Uñas delgadas arañaron su traje con una ansiedad vomitiva. Ella lo miró atentamente por un minuto completo, se estremeció, pegó sus pechos planos y duros contra su brazo, el golpe de su tacón alto tocó el suelo y Gai casi deseó que fueran sus huesos.

La condujo afuera abriéndose paso entre una pequeña multitud. El viento revolvió su cabello, ondas marrones salpicadas aquí y allá delante de su visión, lo hizo pensar en las tripas de los espadachines, los aros de sus bocas abiertas, el bucle de sus ojos secándose y hundiéndose deshidratados. Cascarones. Un chiste que nadie entendió.

Sonrió para sí mismo con ese recuerdo, una excitación apretándose en sus pantalones del mismo modo que sus dedos apretaron la cintura delgada de la mujer.

Ella gimió en el acto como una perra ansiosa. Sus besos tocaron únicamente el aire, sus manos de calavera acariciaron el traje con esa urgencia similar a una insistencia errática de una prostituta. El aliento acedo de la cerveza lo hizo lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente, era grotescamente húmedo y ahogado, un pozo asqueroso que solo hablaba de lo podridas que estaban sus tripas adentro del arco de sus costillas.

Los pasos barrieron la calle, las lámparas un tanto decaídas ocultaron su caminata, escondiendo hábilmente su sonrisa y Gai la llevó hacia su casa en el silencio cómplice de su lugar.

No le llevó nada tenerla desnuda frente a él. Piel clara deslizándose en sus dedos con un enfoque ruidoso, la aspereza de su vello púbico en su boca cuando la abrió sin preguntar y hundió su lengua en ella.

Una arcada se estancó en su garganta y dobló sus costillas cuando no pudo soportar la ansiedad. El sabor de su vagina en su lengua era fuerte y poderoso, un trago amargo de algo sin definición que lo puso totalmente fuera de sí.

La penetró sin dificultad en un segundo. Fuerza y peso bruto doblando su cuerpo al frente como si sus quejas no existieran. Solo el ruido de la piel, la fricción, los gemidos como ruidos sordos e inconexos de animales en celo.

Una necesidad automática en un movimiento instintivo. No había razón. No había nada.

Ella se movió debajo de él cuando Gai empujó más fuerte. Algo tronó, suave, un crujido alargado antes de que ella ahogara un grito entre las persianas de sus dedos.

Gai cerró los ojos, el placer llenando sus venas como nunca antes. Se recostó más fuertemente, las piernas de muslos definidos se apretaron sobre sus hombros. Ella pateó su espalda, una y otra vez hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y se dedicó a gemir y toser.

No la miró un solo momento mientras se hundía en ella. Él pensó en los espadachines, en la marca de su padre en el suelo con esa forma fantasmal de cenizas negras. Palabras ardiendo en el fuego y perdiendo el sentido. La sonrisa de Dai grabada en algún otro lugar.

Finalmente las piernas se quebraron bajo su cuerpo y ella gritó e intentó morder sus dedos. Muy tarde y muy mala suerte. Su orgasmo se elevó con el crujir de su cuello entre sus manos, la quijada saliéndose del cráneo grotescamente mientras todavía había algunos sonidos bajos que gorgotearon entre sus repugnantes dientes.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, algo en su columna se desbarató y casi se sintió satisfecho y enamorado un momento. Los pequeños fragmentos de hueso correspondieron su amor al hacerse granillo debajo de su cuerpo.

La hizo rodar a un lado un momento después, acostándola de espaldas. Sus brazos se soltaron sobre el colchón, la forma asquerosa de sus labios abiertos mordiendo su lengua.

Tiró lentamente de la sábana sobre los dos, como si fueran amantes. Los ojos de ella observaban el techo sin ver nada en realidad, solo un hueco hondo de inercia, lo hacía preguntarse si todavía podía mirar, si en la muerte entendía algo más que la nada, si sabía que había sido asesinada.

No se molestó en cerrarle los ojos. La dejó tirada de esa manera sobre su cama, con la pintura de sus pestañas batida debajo de las cejas, el aliento pestilente saliendo de sus labios flojos y las piernas llenas de moretones expuestas y colgando abiertas.

Gai se recostó sobre ella. Tocó su seno, todavía suave y terso. El pezón seguía rígido, duro como una piedra entre sus dedos, cada segundo más frío, y él subió la manta hasta su cuello como si todavía pudiera generar un poco de calor.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente entre las vueltas de su cabello despeinado. Perfume de rosas, el olor desvanecido de algún champú.

Él se alegró estando en ese momento. Lo hizo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

La felicidad burbujeando en sus entrañas.

Parecía demasiado fácil obtener felicidad ahora.

Demasiado sencillo mentir a los demás.

Nadie sabía nunca que encontraría debajo de una máscara de falsedad.

A veces lágrimas y sangre.

A veces hoyos y piel.

Otras veces, una sonrisa suave, gentil. Mentirosa. Lo último que podías ver antes de morir.

[...]

Gai no sabía nada sobre el destino o las coincidencias.

Tenía que ser el juego enfermizo de Dios o del diablo.

Un montón de patrañas. Piernas arrancadas de los torsos que arden en una hoguera. Lenguas ancladas con clavos sobre una mesa.

Enigmas, bendiciones malditas.

En el Infierno, a veces te reencuentras con fantasmas que te hacían sufrir.

Otras veces, ellos vienen a la vida y se arrodillan ante ti.

[...]

A Gai le gustaba ese último aliento. El palpitar de las entrañas sincronizadas en espasmos agonizantes. El pecho hundido, la calidez acogedora adentro de los cuerpos.

Lo hacía pensar en lo cómodo de la piel abierta, atrayente como una almohada, gentil como las plumas y las sábanas que lo cobijaban en el espacio sanguinolento de oscuridad.

La piel del hombre se resquebrajó en su mano con facilidad abrumadora. Fuego y humo subiendo al mismo tiempo que la sangre bajaba corriendo entre la arena y manchaba el borde azul de sus sandalias en una fea mancha.

Sus dedos se apretaron adentro del boquete. Las tripas rechinando en su último e insípido parpadeo se juntaron en sus dedos como frías piezas buscando calor.

Gai botó al hombre fuera de su brazo. El eco sordo de su cuerpo sin vida levantó el polvo, tosco y pesado, inútil, la última tibieza desperdiciada en alimentar a las piedras resecas.

Eso había sido demasiado rápido y demasiado fácil, tan insatisfactorio como una caricia breve en el pene, escalofriante, pero insuficiente para tomar el orgasmo como una posibilidad.

El sentimiento fue austero y absurdo. Una broma de la que nadie se rió. El chiste no lo hizo carcajearse y simplemente dejó que una sonrisa floja adornara sus labios.

Sus ojos se fueron a su rostro, un rostro bonito enmarcado por cabello negro y largo. Su boca delgada e inquietantemente sensual. Se parecía un poco a Neji, o se parecía demasiado, siendo sincero. El Byakugan todavía palpitaba en su rostro, venas infladas marchitándose en sus mejillas como flores rindiéndose en el invierno.

Gai tuvo el repentino recuerdo de su alumno, su mirada fría y el gesto intacto en perpetua concentración. Se quedó mirándolo un momento con ausente anhelo incluso cuando sintió un poco de culpa.

Kakashi chasqueó la lengua su lado en un gesto frívolo. Parecía adivinar los pensamientos de Gai, probablemente.

De todos modos, Gai lo miró un segundo más. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Su primo, algún conocido? ¿Un amigo valioso para Neji? Bueno, ahora era demasiado tarde para preguntar.

En un movimiento fluido se movió hacia su cuerpo. Un pisotón, todo voló fuera. Sin la restricción del cráneo el resto de las cosas lo empapó y probó sobre sus labios la asquerosidad de un cuerpo fresco, pero incluso entonces se relamió los labios y suspiró.

— Murió demasiado fácil — dijo quejándose, casi deseando contar un chiste mejor.

— No todos son talentosos como Neji — la voz de Kakashi fue un ahogado sorbo de aliento, el pliegue de sus ojos todavía picando en el mismo lugar — Duró demasiado considerando que era un perdedor.

Gai casi se rió de sus palabras, una intención que murió de inmediato cuando el charco de sangre lo alcanzó y retrocedió sobre las piedras sueltas.

Kakashi pestañeó debajo de la luz del sol, las pequeñas grietas debajo de sus ojos se angostaron, pozas oscuras de duda en nítida reflexión.

— Ahora tenemos que esconderlo — sus hombros se encogieron en indiferencia, sus ojos recorriendo la silueta de un lado a otro antes de negar y marchar.

— No creí que un Hyuga fuese a estar aquí — fue su excusa. En realidad, Gai lo había estado observando, lo había visto con anticipación con la misma libertad con la que lo había matado.

— Sí — asintió un poco, su cabello se agitó, la silueta disuelta de copos de nieve sobre el algodón blanco de su cabeza — Después de todo es lo que somos, ¿no? Asesinos — Gai infló el pecho y una liberación casi enferma y gozosa lo invadió.

Kakashi se rió y Gai secundó su risa con una carcajada más intensa. El público aplaudió al acto. El payaso brotó de algún lado en el pecho abierto como un chiste trillado del que todavía se ríen y recibe halagos.

Cavaron un hoyo en ese mismo lugar. Kakashi tiró del cuerpo, núbil y suave, hasta recostarlo en el piso de barro de lo que sería su tumba. Gai miró sus manos, zarpas crispadas, la mitad de su ataque estancado y cortado por su velocidad. Casi fue una lástima matarlo, si no hubiera sido un desafío se hubiera sentido como un acto absurdo considerando su decepcionante fragilidad.

De todos modos, era un Hyuga. No había manera de sentirse más satisfecho que la idea de haber atravesado su pecho con esa facilidad considerando el estatus de su clan.

Gai juntó el resto de su cabeza hecha añicos entre sus manos y lo tiró en el mismo pozo. Un hueco superficial en el piso, piedras afiladas y lodo podrido, pasto cortado y mal acomodado en el lugar.

Sus manos tocaron su pecho plano y perforado. Todavía estaba caliente, una tibieza noble que lo hizo acariciar su hombro con el fantasma terrorífico de la camaradería, como si fuera un día cualquiera en el bar junto a Asuma y Genma. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía cabeza.

Sus dedos tocaron un momento su cuello mutilado, un gesto de despedida como una caricia céntrica antes de que pudiera enderezarse y lanzarle encima la tierra.

Una tormenta de piedras y terrones de lodo le llenó el hueco en su cuerpo. Su sangre manchó la tierra, un punto rojo que se hizo grande y luego se consumió en el lodo gris.

Kakashi no hizo nada más. Él suspiró y enderezó su espalda como si hubiera hecho todo el trabajo pesado y no sólo como una especie de compañía silenciosa cuyo único trabajo había sido tirar de sus pies.

Gai sabía que no tenía que decir nada más. No quería hacerlo de todos modos. Se paró sobre el bulto de tierra fresca, el cuerpo de aquel joven Hyuga se comprimió debajo y Gai casi pudo sentirlo crujir y rechinar.

El resto de los cadáveres seguía ahí, tendidos como hojas caídas entre el color marrón del suelo. Enemigos verdaderos, crueles y cobardes estrategas que habían acorralado a aquel joven Hyuga hasta que llegaron ellos... y le sacaron las tripas.

Kakashi se arrodilló delante de un cuerpo. Un hombre joven y atractivo, en vida demasiado sonriente para tratarse de una basura endeble y débil. No había merecido reír.

Sus manos acunaron su rostro, esos ojos vacíos y expectantes lo miraron sin ver, la capa de la muerte como laca en sus pupilas, canicas de vidrio llenas de agua que no sabían a nada.

Kakashi se sentó en el suelo y lo recogió en su regazo con ternura enfermiza. Y Gai sabía que ese era su momento para pasar un buen rato y disfrutar.

La diversión de Kakashi venía después de que todos hubieran muerto. Un hábito que parecía reacio a reconocer.

La expresión de Kakashi permanecía tranquila todo el tiempo cuando lo hacía.

Ojos fríos y secos, todavía oscuros debajo de su cabello cuando se relajaba y sostenía un cuerpo muerto sobre su regazo para desollar.

La primera vez había sido un poco repugnante, un asco que apenas unos momentos después se había vuelto un desfigurado anhelo, un placer retorcido y enfermo.

Las manos de Kakashi eran hábiles y lo hacía en automático, la naturalidad de un gesto practicado y perfeccionado por los años.

La punta se hundía en la piel con la facilidad habitual de un corte certero. Sin sangre, solo un vómito estancado de venas enroscadas que no tenían mucho que dar.

Gai se inclinó hacia él, las rodillas sobre el suelo cuando miró de cerca la técnica de Kakashi para quitar la piel.

Fue casi erótico, el desprendimiento como una cinta sobre el fondo rojo muscular. Podía mirar todo a través de las capas delgadas de grasa y tendones. Ojos afuera, saltones, sin parpados. Los dientes brillantes y abiertos como una sonrisa agradable y ancha que Gai siempre correspondía a los cuerpos sin vida. Se preguntaba si podía contarles un cuento divertido para compensar.

Pero Gai no decía nada, sus vidas patéticas eran el mejor chiste de todos. Hileras blancas de dientes sobre los músculos, palmas ahuecadas para festejar.

Gai sonríe ahora y sostiene sus manos en sus caderas mientras sigue aplanando la tierra de la tumba del muchacho con los pies.

No se mete en los asuntos de Kakashi, es así como funcionan, uno dándole la espalda al otro mientras quebraban cabezas y forraban espadas con piel para forrar el metal.

Kakashi suspiró y se recostó sobre el piso mientras sostenía una mano muy cerca de su rostro.

Le pareció hermoso, casi aniñado y tierno. Una suave sonrisa debajo de su máscara, los ojos brillantes y adormilados con la emoción agria que le producía desprender las uñas de una mano pálida y fría.

Había notado ese gesto antes, esa perversión mezclada con una nostalgia hilarante en el fondo de sus ojos.

Gai lo había visto cuando eran jóvenes, ambos habían viajado fuera del país del fuego en una misión en conjunto donde el objetivo era infiltrarse en un pequeño pueblo y matar.

Ambos habían estado ahí, sentados en el borde de un camino, sedientos y hambrientos, ansiosos por poder atrapar al ninja malévolo y terminar con la misión exitosamente para poder volver.

Se habían arrastrado a una casa pequeña a las afueras del pueblo. Un techo diminuto, paredes frágiles y de madera apenas levantada a mitad de un montón de árboles entre la oscuridad. Quizá fue el olor de la comida lo que los llamó, o quizá fue la soledad de ese lugar, el silencio que le recorrió la espalda y los hizo mirar por las ventanas.

Gai podía sentir el calor emanando dentro, suave como una invitación. Olía a jabones y perfumes, a flores, comida, pobreza, miedo, desconocimiento, inmunda fragilidad.

Él se rió de ese chiste imaginando el final como el cómico que era. El inicio y el clímax dibujándose sobre las paredes con una claridad ansiosa que le revolvió las tripas.

Kakashi fue quien abrió la ventana en un deslizamiento acertado. Nada más que vidrio delgado y una pequeña mesa con tres sillas de madera en un pobre y austero comedor.

Al principio, Gai había pensado en robar su comida, aprovecharse de su condición de ninjas y devorar cualquier cosa comestible un poco demasiado ventajoso y luego salir por el mismo lugar.

No fue posible.

En cuanto ellas aparecieron en la cocina y los encontraron a mitad de cuarto con sus manos mugrientas en el borde de sus cosas, Gai les había dado la oportunidad de callarse. Paciencia que en realidad no poseía, una apertura para que entendieran su posición.

Las cosas habían cambiado el rumbo drásticamente ante ese burdo desafío. Fue muy estúpido.

Gai las miró, dos mujeres alrededor de los treinta, tan parecidas que podrían ser hermanas o quizá incluso madre e hija. Él notó su belleza impecable, ojos bonitos y labios tan rojos como la sangre.

Kakashi pudo verlo también, sus ojos en el escote de sus ropas, pechos esponjosos asomándose en un guiño, el sondeo elegante de sus caderas al avanzar hacia atrás.

Ellas se estaban dando cuenta de las cosas cuando ya era muy tarde. Ellos significaban cada cosa que parecían ser. Criminales, ladrones, asesinos, _violadores_.

No hubo resistencia real. Un juego tonto entre manotazos que le ganó un arañazo cerca de la mejilla derecha. La piel ardió y él se excitó, consciente de que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, de que haría lo que quisiera con ella.

Pero Gai no la violó. Enredó su cabello en sus dedos, la arrojó contra todas las paredes y la sacó de la habitación.

Terminó enterrada en el patio, la mitad del fango descubierto justo sobre su rostro terso y pálido mostrando los ojos llenos de reseco dolor.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo como otras veces y volvió a la pequeña cabaña a buscar la comida que quería obtener en primer lugar.

La luz de la noche golpeaba el pasillo y se extendía hacia adentro en una sábana plateada y lo dejó mirar la escena.

Ella estaba en el suelo, la otra mujer, extendida en las maderas con la sangre regada a su alrededor como pétalos de rosa. Su ropa rasgada se habría a la mitad de su cuerpo, pechos grandes y exuberantes asomándose fuera con pezones pálidos y rosados extendidos a los lados.

Kakashi estaba a un lado de ella, su cuerpo muy junto, la polla rígida en su mano, colgando sobre su pecho destartalado en una frenética masturbación.

Gai lo observó atentamente en silencio desde la distancia. Su sombra escondida entre las otras sombras largas que parecían sujetar sus pies.

Las rodillas de Kakashi se apretaron, gimió y gimió con la boca abierta y el abdomen doblando al frente. Su mano blanca sostenía uno de los senos frescos, lo balanceaba de un lado a otro por arriba del hueco espantoso en su pecho que le había arrancado el corazón.

Los quejidos de Kakashi se hicieron agudos, apretados, sollozos desvanecidos y ahogados en una corriente que seguía el movimiento de su cuerpo más profundamente hasta que se corrió.

El semen hizo un arco transparente hacia el cadáver, se mezcló entre la sangre como si fuera un mar y la pequeña huella blanca no fuera más que un pez atrapado en su masa.

Y Gai se hubiera reído fuerte y claro si no hubiera sido por un pequeño detalle.

Kakashi lloraba.

Después de eso Gai no había podido dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Noches enteras llenas del mismo sueño, el cadáver partido, el semen contrastando contra la sangre, los ojos brillantes y llorosos de Kakashi. Éxtasis enfermo plagado de melancolía y dolor.

Hallaron una base enemiga varios días después. Ambos cazaron a los enemigos, uno por uno, ancianos, mujeres y niños. Los golpearon hasta dejarlos irreconocibles, los torturaron, robaron sus cosas y luego los amontonaron en el fondo de una cueva.

Kakashi se sentó en el fondo con uno de ellos, el cadáver fresco de un hombre joven que comenzó a ser cortado con el filo desigual de una piedra.

Gai arrastró otros cuerpos cerca del fuego que habían hecho, a la distancia de la esquina solitaria en la que Kakashi estaba, de espaldas.

De alguna manera sus ojos se fueron sobre el cuerpo de una mujer que se mantenía completa. Él admiró sus manos, su piel impecable y suave, el rubor que todavía estaba pintado en sus mejillas y remarcado en sus labios.

Tiró de ella hacia él, lentamente, sus piernas de atoraron entre los demás cuerpos, atascada unos segundos entre el peso de los miembros de quien suponía que era su padre.

La desnudó sin problemas a pesar de ya estar rígida, la tela aterciopelada dejando al aire su menudo cuerpo y su transparente piel.

Cuando se acercó más a ella, él solo pudo pensar en el rostro de Kakashi, sus labios siendo sus labios, la barbilla convirtiéndose en la de Kakashi, sus ojos cerrados llenos de lágrimas en el punto máximo del éxtasis.

Casi deseó que reviviera para que llorara un poco y lo mirara con horror. Pero la imagen resultaría incluso desgraciada en comparación al rostro de Kakashi que se le antojó a su alrededor.

Poseyó el cuerpo como quien posee un trozo frío de carne sin hueso. Sin resistencia ni calor. El ardor en su miembro lo hizo sentir dolor a causa de la rigidez, pero incluso entonces no paró.

La escena se volvió espuma en su cabeza. Quería ver a Kakashi volver a gemir y volver a llorar. Ese fondo de fragilidad humillante, el anhelo de verlo degradado al resto de las carnes.

De vuelta en la aldea, Gai lo arrastró a su departamento. No hizo falta que dijera demasiado antes de que ambos terminaran de pie en el baño con los pantalones abajo.

Un masturbación simultánea. Símbolo de camaradería. El excusado permaneció abierto mientras las paredes se cernían a su alrededor como remolino y ellos nada más que pequeña basura atascada en su interior.

Ambos sacaron sus penes, las puntas casi tocándose cuando sus manos comenzaron a subir y a bajar.

Entonces ocurrió, gemidos bajos y chillidos. Kakashi hacía mucho ruido, gritos ahogados, muestras de sufrimiento y placer que le hicieron preguntarse si le dolía, aunque de alguna manera él estaba seguro que no.

Cuando Kakashi terminó su semen lo salpicó. El líquido pegajoso goteó sobre su propio miembro y lo embarró. Gai suspiró con el calor de su semilla en su palma y lo usó como lubricante adicional.

A su lado, Kakashi lloraba, y sus sollozos solo lo excitaban más y más.

Verlo llorar era un placer que no podía describir. Él no hizo preguntas al respecto. Lo miró apenas por el rabillo del ojo mientras Kakashi se secaba ansiosamente la cara.

No pudo esconderlo por más que quiso. Ni esa, ni la siguiente vez.

Acostados en su cama se masturbaron juntos de nuevo, y cuando Kakashi parecía querer llorar más fuerte, cuando estaba a punto de sacar sus secretos y rematar ese turbio cuento, se detuvo a tomar aire y volver a empezar.

Y cuando miró a Kakashi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca vacía de respuestas, Gai entendió que él era un chiste a la mitad.

Pasaron unos días para que ambos volvieran a una misión. Un objetivo simple debajo de una premisa asquerosa. No había más letras en el papel que no fuera la indicación de matar. Los ninjas nunca habían sido ciertamente otra cosa.

Gai subió por las montañas en dirección al pueblo, trató de olvidar los llantos, la línea de lágrimas, los espesos gemidos productos del miedo y la crueldad.

Cuando pararon en el primer pueblo, él no pudo hacerlo. Hizo rodar cuerpos vivos debajo de su carpa, al centro de su cama improvisada entre las piedras y el pasto que le picó la piel.

Él pensó en la pálida piel de Kakashi mientras le llenaba la boca de tierra a aquel joven hombre, el blanco asqueroso de sus ojos ahogándose y la forma en la que su boca sin dientes se apretó alrededor de su pene lo hizo pensar una y otra vez en el semen de Kakashi y el cadáver.

Tomaron unos aldeanos por diversión algunos días después. Encendieron la hoguera, alimentada por algunos de los cuerpos vencidos, borrones de sangre estancada alrededor, brillante contra el fuego. Contrastante.

Las mujeres rogaron, los hombres pelearon, no notó si había niños realmente. Los había. Pero él no los miró mientras ardían.

Gai pensaba que la carne viva era mejor. Más suave. Él tomó a uno de ellos, lo desnudó entre protestas que solo hicieron incrementar su erección. Sus ojos buscaron entre sus piernas, se preguntó si podría incluso masturbar su pequeño pene pero apenas lo consideró él lo olvidó.

Gai había esperado ese momento, un momento fraternal entre Kakashi y él donde pudieran obtener algo de sexo y conocer su secreto.

Kakashi miraba a las personas, especialmente a las mujeres, a veces todas ellas siempre le recordaban de alguna manera a Rin, le gustaban tanto como las odiaba. No parecía soportar demasiado a los hombres, aunque Gai sabía que en el fondo él los deseaba incluso más.

Cuando Gai dobló el cuerpo del joven muchacho por la mitad y lo inmovilizó, Kakashi negó brevemente ante los rehenes y pasó de largo a Gai hacía la oscuridad como una rata escondiéndose.

El chiste no tenía sentido entonces. Cortó su garganta y luego cortó a también a todos los demás. El fuego ardió en los colores oscuros de la carne y la sangre. Olían repugnantes y las cenizas de alguna manera siempre le recordaban a su padre. Inmundicia y desechos nada más.

Sus pies siguieron los pasos de Kakashi, caminó por el rastro de ramitas secas aplastadas y hojas verdes reventadas a su alrededor. El ruido del llanto era lo que más lo atraía. Bello, escurridizo, brillante como la vuelta de la luna grande y caída.

Lo encontró sentado en una piedra, el pene afuera de sus pantalones, flácido, cubierto de semen fresco que escurría sobre una mancha blanca y apenas reseca.

— No puedo hacerlo — Kakashi había mirado sus ojos, el rescoldo delicioso de las lágrimas adornando sus pestañas como las alas de una cucaracha —. No con vivos.

Las cejas de Gai se hundieron, él se preguntó cuál era la razón, se cuestionó si Kakashi prefería la carne fría y rezagada, esa sensación hueca de tripas vacías y piel desprendida.

Pero lo cierto es que Gai lo comprendió casi de inmediato al ver el ruego temblorosos de sus manos. Orgullo debatiendo con la humillación. No lloras frente a tus víctimas, no maldices tu existencia mientras amancillas su interior.

Era demasiado vanidoso y orgulloso como para permitir que incluso una basura como un rehén lo viera llorar en sus últimos momentos de vida. Tenía una reputación autoimpuesta para defender. Tenía miedo de lo que podría haber.

— Entonces, ¿nunca lo has hecho? — conocía la respuesta, la situación como una broma cruel cuando pensó en esos libros llenos de pornografía sucia. Nada más que semen embarrado en papel.

— No con vivos — reiteró, como si fuera importante — No me gustan los vivos.

Y Gai sabía que hasta ese momento, nadie había podido escuchar el final de su cuento.

— Gai — la voz de Kakashi lo trae de vuelta a la realidad y se mueve sobre el montón de tierra para mirar.

Él está a su lado, sin aliento. Sus manos tiemblan suavemente a la altura de sus muslos y la sangre gotea en sus dedos hasta hacerse una mancha rosa en el suelo.

Atrás de él la piel arrancada permanece extendida debajo de los últimos extintos rayos del sol, inútil y olvidada. Un hueco maravilloso en el centro, como siempre, figuras de guantes perfectamente delineados formando la silueta de sus manos abiertas.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? — Gai arquea suavemente las cejas, pero cuando Kakashi se encoge y mira hacia el suelo, Gai puede adivinar.

Ambos se arrodillan entonces. La tierra todavía está demasiado suelta debajo de sus pies y cuando ambos se quedan en el piso el suelo cruje.

La cremallera de Kakashi se desliza en un siseo, el rosado conocido de su miembro brilla en una linda y delgada erección.

Gai hace lo propio y se acaricia para igualar condiciones. Por un momento casi cree que le falta inspiración y lamenta haber destruido al joven Hyuga, quizá habría podido divertirse un poco, su rostro era lindo y habría podido ofrecer algo mejor.

Gai lo deja ir y en cambio piensa unos momentos en el rostro femenino de Neji, lo suficiente al menos para que sus ojos blancos y el gesto de sus labios apretados le produjera un escalofrío por su columna hasta enderezar su pene en una fuerte erección.

Finalmente comienzan a hacerlo, solo necesitando unos segundos para que los gemidos y sollozos de Kakashi lo llenen todo. Lágrimas translucidas e iridiscentes adornando sus ojos apretados, el rugido suave de sus pulmones, una desgarradora y melancólica sensación que lo hizo morder su lengua y empujar contra el puño de su mano.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó entonces sobre sus labios.

A Gai siempre le habían gustado los buenos chistes.

Cuentos y bromas amigables. Una sacudida al interior de las almas con un dulce y encantador humor.

Y de entre todos los chistes, ese fue el mejor.

Kakashi se movió contra la tierra, lanzó sus manos hacia atrás y se sostuvo de las piedras para recostarse suavemente entre el nudo sucio de cabello arrancado y pieles abiertas.

Gai se acostó a su lado, muy junto, su mano subiendo y bajando por su pene en movimientos medidos y rápidos.

La hierba se torció cuando Kakashi gimió, las lágrimas brotando afuera, la humedad escurriendo en su mejilla como pequeñas costras que se quebraban hasta su mandíbula.

Él lo miró por debajo de la luz creciente de la luna, escondido en su sombra.

Los ojos de Kakashi se apretaron y el aullido de su llanto incrementó, pequeños rastros de recuerdos lo salpicaron, su cuerpo cruzándose en profunda vergüenza y residuos de una vieja culpa.

— Confía en mí — susurró contra su oído con un golpe de aliento cálido y agrio.

Su mano hormigueó, se deslizó en el espacio que había entre ambos y tomó la erección de Kakashi entre sus dedos, la piel rosada hervía como el interior mullido de los pechos. 

Kakashi lloró más fuertemente cuando Gai apretó su pene. Ronco, asustado, sus caderas se movieron en un círculo y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

La línea de su mandíbula se tensó, las venas brotaron y él miró sus dientes a través de la máscara en una figura atrapada.

Lo masturbó lentamente, su cuerpo apretándose contra el de Kakashi hasta que estuvo arriba de él.

Besó su boca a través de la máscara como una malla interpuesta. Él probó su aliento, ácido y sucio de días comiendo nada más que pan y bebiendo agua estancada del río, pero incluso entonces la sensación fue suficiente y lo excitó.

Las piernas de Kakashi se abrieron a él. Se entregó. Lo suficientemente herido y aturdido para dejarse follar por su único amigo.

Y mientras Gai lo abría y hundía su pene entre la fuerza deliciosa de su apretado recto, Kakashi contó el final de su cuento.

Su máscara se deslizó entre sus dedos, sus brazos sujetaron a Gai en un abrazo desesperado y finalmente él reventó.

— Papá...— gimió, alcanzando a mirar a Gai.

Y entre las embestidas frenéticas, Kakashi lloró y gimió. Él llamó el nombre de su padre una y otra vez, desesperado y herido, ansioso y destruido, sin obtener ninguna respuesta de la muerte, salvo un tétrico vacío.

En el fondo, todos eran un chiste triste y roto.

El dolor hacía cosas atroces en las personas.

Los hacía monstruos, o marionetas fáciles de controlar.

La culpa, los recuerdos, los traumas, el odio y el amor, no eran más que absurdas prisiones del alma.

Los destruía, los transformaba.

A veces, el destino estaba establecido desde tu nacimiento.

Otras veces alguien se encargaba de escribirlo con sangre y lo llenaba de cenizas profundamente negras que te impedían avanzar.

Una navaja grabando sus propios pecados sobre la piel.

Un conjuro.

Una condena.

Una broma.

Pedacitos de papel.


End file.
